Life As I Know It
by AmandaBabe
Summary: Stephanie has another stalker and a big blow out with Joe. This is my first attepmt at fanfiction, its a Babefic MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR CUPCAKE warning, so please R
1. The Final Argument

Standard disclaimers apply...I don't own them but I sure wish I owned Ranger...

Chapter 1--The Final Argument

I thanked the police officer who had been elected to drive me home and trudged up the driveway to Joe's house. I knew I shouldn't be here, that it would only cause an argument, but I had been living here for the past couple weeks and most of my stuff was here. I opened door and braced myself as Bob the Dog raced towards me. I threw a biscuit from the dish next to the door and he ran in the other direction after giving me a sniff. Shit, I need a shower.

"Cupcake, what the hell happened? I got a call from an officer that you had yet another car blown up, why do you keep doing this?" Joe started in on me the minute I stepped into the living room. From his stance and the slurring of his words I would say that he had been drinking since he had gotten the call.

"Well thanks Joe, for calling to make sure I was okay. Thanks for coming down to check on me!" I argued back, sick of him not caring what happened to me, sick of having him constantly on my back for every little thing that went wrong in my job.

"I can't go to the scenes anymore. The looks I get and the money that gets passed around. It's embarrassing, I can't deal with the snickers at the station every time that you do something stupid."

"When I do something stupid? Seriously Joe, it's not like I ask for all this to happen to me." I was getting angrier with every word that went between us. Was it too must to ask to have a supporter and a fan instead of a critic?

"Cupcake, your job is just too dangerous. You should quit and settle down," Joe argued, waving his arms and raising his voice, "You can't keep living your life like this."

"Joe, I'm not quitting my job. I LIKE my job, why would I quit doing something that I enjoy?" I yelled back. It was the same argument we always had, cupcake quit your job, stay home, and have my babies. I had just gotten back from a job and I was covered in garbage, which isn't a new occurrence in my life. My car had also gone to car heaven tonight, yet another common occurrence in the life of Stephanie Plum. I was just not in the mood to deal with Joe or his pressures to fight into the Burg life.

"It's dangerous Stephanie! Don't you see that? You are constantly being stalked, blown up , and shot at! Not to mention the people you work with are crazy! Take a look at Ranger, he is fucking psycho!"

At sound of Ranger being brought up I got instantly ten times angrier. "Don't bring Ranger into this Joe, he has nothing to do with anything," I yelled back. I was sick of him dragging Ranger into our arguments. Ranger never hesitated to bleed money for me, protect me, come unlock me from a shower curtain rod, or give me a car even though I usually blow it up. Truth of it all, Ranger let me fly. Joe clipped my wings.

It was then that it dawned on me. I can't do this anymore, I'm sick of being put on a leash and restrained. "This is over Joe. I'm sick of the fighting, I'm sick of all of this!"

"Sick of all of this? Sick of all of this? Stephanie are you fucking kidding me? I'm sick of all this. The way everyone talks about how my girlfriend is blowing up cars and sneaking kisses in the alleyway with Rambo!" Joe was full blown yelling now waving his arms and turning redder by the minute.

"Excuse me? If you were embarrassed of me you should have taken care of this a long time ago!" I screamed storming up the stairs to pack up the rest of my stuff. On the way up I open my cell phone and punched speed dial one. By now tears were streaming down my cheeks and I could barely hold the phone to my ear.

"Yo."

"Ranger," I sobbed into the phone.

"Babe, babe what is wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at Morelli's house. Can you come pick me up?"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes Babe okay?" I heard the click knowing he had hung up. Man, Batman needed to learn some phone skills.

I had just shut the phone and started to reach for my clothes whenever I realized Morelli was standing in the doorway. "Did you just fucking call him? You just fucking called Manoso! What the hell Stephanie? Are you fucking him on the side? Are you? I knew you were having sex with him." Joe reached for me grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. He was inches from my face and steaming red and I knew this was going to get ugly, really fast.

"Joe, let go of me now." I said trying to push away from him. He just gripped me tighter. Before I knew what was happening he had slapped me, hard across the face. My face stung and my head rolled from the force of his hand.

"You are mine Cupcake, not Manoso's and I refuse to let you leave me for him," he roared shoving me, hard, against the wall and slapping me again, this time harder than before.

"Joe, let go of me," I screamed, "I am not yours, and I never will be again!" I squirmed, trying desperately to get away from him, my face stinging, as he raised his hand once again.

TBC...this is my first attempt at fanfiction so let me know in some reviews!


	2. Batman to the Rescue

Chapter 2--Batman to the Rescue

I braced myself preparing myself for the impact of another slap when Joe was yanked away from me and thrown across the room. I opened my eyes and saw Ranger pushing Joe back away from me. Before I knew it Ranger had punched Joe, spurting blood out of his nose. Joe stumbled back against the wall and threw a punch at Ranger catching him in the jaw. Ranger didn't even blink as he picked Joe up by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Babe, finish packing your stuff up and go down to the car," Ranger said never taking his eyes away from Joe.

"Ranger…" I started to plead with him to just let Joe go and forget it. I couldn't risk getting Ranger in trouble for hitting a police officer.

Ranger interrupted me, "Please." That was all it took, one word and I knew I couldn't say no. I finished packing my things and slung the bag over my shoulder. "Turbo is at the curb Babe," he said releasing one hand from Joe to hand her the keys.

I walked to the door and stopped. Turning around I looked at Joe, who was completely immobile in Ranger's grasp. "Goodbye Joe," I said walking down the stairs. On my way out I turned and gave Bob a nice pat. I would miss him, he was a good dog, but no more of the cupcake Bob misses you stories would ever work on me again, never would any story that came out of Joe's mouth work on me.

I should have felt bad as I walked towards the Turbo, I should have told Ranger not to do anything stupid, not to hurt him. But the truth was, I didn't care anymore. I had lost the respect I had for Joe the minute he raised his hand to me. I knew it was the alcohol, but it was still the principle that he hit me. I turned to look at the house one more time, realizing that a chapter of my life had finished, but yet I couldn't feel sad. I felt relived. I could finally live, finally be able to not worry about what argument would await for me when I returned home from work. Beeping the car unlocked, I sat down in the leather seats of the Porsche, I moaned and got comfortable. Man did I love this car. Hmm..it smelled like Ranger and Bulgari with a masculine tint to it. God, how I loved the smell of him, hmm..God how I loved him….wait….I…loved…Ranger...no there is not way I meant that…I just meant I love the smell of him and his cars. That's it. But as I tried to convince myself otherwise I had just come to the realization as to why its him I always call, why its him I trust will be the one to save me whenever I've been kidnapped. Why I look forward to our kisses in the alley…it was because I loved him.

Ranger's POV

I drove like there was no tomorrow towards Morelli's house. I had no idea what was going on but I did know what Stephanie had had another bad day at work, and now she was at Joe's house crying. If he hurt I swear to God….

I pulled up to Morelli's house and dashed up to the front door. Normally I would wait for Stephanie at the curb but I just had a bad feeling about this time. Something was not right. The minute that I opened the door I knew what was wrong. Steph and Morelli were fighting. Again, and this time it sounded bad. I ran up the stairs and into Morelli's bedroom to find Joe pinning 

Stephanie against the wall and raising his hand. I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him backwards, punching him in the face. His nose started bleeding and he threw a sissy punch at me, hitting me in the jaw. It didn't even phase me as I pinned him against the wall and held him firmly there. He was squirming, but couldn't move very well with the way I had him held.

"Babe, finish packing your stuff up and go down to the car," I said my eyes never leaving Morelli. By the look in his eyes he knew that if Stephanie left, I wouldn't hold anything back.

"Ranger.." Stephanie started, I knew without looking at her she was worried about what I might do to Morelli and worried that I might get arrested.

"Please." Every time I said that she did whatever I had asked of her. I was playing dirty by using it, but I had to get her out of here.

I could see Stephanie packing her bag out of the corner of my eye. When she slung the bag over her shoulder, I released one of my hands on Morelli, giving him a look that warned him if he moved, he would not like the results. "Turbo is at the curb Babe," I said, handing her the car keys.

I heard her walk to the door, where she must have stopped. I heard softly, but with a tone of finality, "Goodbye Joe." And with that she was gone.

"Cupcake…"

"Don't you even continue that sentence, you have lost the privilege to call her cupcake or any other affectionate name." I growled into his ear. I was fuming, and on the verge of losing control. It had almost snapped when I entered the house to Stephanie sobbing and Joe yelling. When I saw him raising his hand I didn't even think, I just grabbed him and punched, hoping I would break something. By what I heard, I was guessing I had gotten his nose pretty good.

Morelli was struggling to escape my grasp, trying desperately to go at me again. I would let him go eventually, let him take the first swing. I wasn't going to go to jail for assaulting a police officer. "Shut the fuck up Manoso! You have been screwing all along haven't you? I see the way you look at her, the same way I used to look at her. I saw you two once you know, in the alley. We were in an off-again stage so I never said anything but damnit Manoso I know you two have been screwing around!" Morelli said screaming.

At his last statement I laughed, and that was when I decided that I need some fun, that I hadn't had any in a really long time. I got really close to Morelli's ear, whispering in a deadly voice that showed I meant business, "Does it upset you Morelli, that she enjoys our little rendezvous in the alley and in my car before a job? Does it bother you that she licks her lips when she sees me in a business suit or when she sees me in anything for that matter? Does it bother you that she let me do things to her that she would never in a million years let you do to her? Does it bother you that every time she needs help it's me who she calls?" I was pushing him, probably a little too far, but I would be a liar if I said I wasn't enjoying it.

"You are only somewhat wrong Morelli. Stephanie hasn't been cheating on you, she would never do that. I made love to Stephanie when you guys weren't together. I bet you can guess what off-again stage that was. Bet you knew when you slept with her and realized that after me 

she would never be the same with any other men," I smirked as I got another violent reaction out of him, "Want me to tell you details of that night Morelli? Do you? I can. I can tell you what she said, and the expressions on her face. I can tell you the way she moved and the look in her eyes as she was sent over the edge. Do you want those details Morelli? Do you? Or are you afraid to know how much better I am. Answer me Morelli, do you want to know?"

With that last question I let him go, and he came at me swinging his fist at my head. I chuckled thinking how predictable he was, and I easily ducked his punch catching him in the gut with my first. As he double over I got close to his ear again and growled, "You come anywhere near Stephanie, you touch her, you even look at her in any threatening way, I'll come back Morelli, and I won't come alone. That's a promise, got it?"

"Fuck off Manoso!" Morelli shouted, pushing me away and swinging again. I caught his fist and punched him in the temple sending him spiraling onto the bed unconscious. I checked his pulse and laughed thinking about how badly he would hurt in the morning with the combination of hangover and the results of his beating.

I walked down the stairs and stood looking out the front window, smiling at what I knew was going in the car. Stephanie was probably sitting with her head back smiling and moaning, just as she did every other time she sat in one of my cars. I would have offered to buy her one, but I knew she would say no. She said no every time I offered her something, even when it was protection. I smiled thinking of the way she would give me that sheepish grin whenever something go blown up or she got rolled in garbage. I loved the sheepish grin, I loved her. I stopped with my hand on the doorknob realizing what I had just thought, and how for once I didn't add qualifiers. I smiled to myself knowing that the qualifier had just been to protect me from getting hurt. I didn't need a qualifier. I loved Stephanie.

Joe's POV

I don't know what I was thinking hitting Stephanie like that. I was just so angry. Angry that she had called Manoso, angry that she was leaving me, angry that she didn't love me enough to quit her job and settle down with me. I had her pinned against the wall and was raising my hand to hit her again when I was pulled away from her and punched in the nose. I knew it was broken by the pain that shot up my face and by the blood. I realized that it was Manoso who had hit me and I punched back, catching him in the jaw. It had no effect on him however cause the next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall, looking into Ranger's eyes, black as night, and full of hatred and anger.

"Babe, finish packing your stuff up and go down to the car," Manoso said, looking at me with his killer eyes. I knew that once Stephanie was gone, Ranger would have no problem killing me. I wasn't afraid though, he wouldn't risk killing me. He wasn't stupid. I heard Stephanie begin to protest, but Manoso said please and she stopped. Why the hell was she never this complacent with me? He must have been able to read my mind because he glared at me in warning. I knew better than to try to make a move when he released one hand to give Stephanie the keys.

I watched Stephanie walk toward the door and turn around. I looked in her eyes as she said "Goodbye Joe" and left. She walked out just like that.

"Cupcake…" I wanted to stop her, apologize but Manoso stopped me with a growl in my ear. "Don't you even continue that sentence, you have lost the privilege to call her cupcake or any other affectionate name." Since when did this bastard get to tell me what to do and what to call my girlfriend. I started to fight him but he just tightened his grip and seemed to be mocking me with his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Manoso! You have been screwing all along haven't you? I see the way you look at her, the same way I used to look at her. I saw you two once you know, in the alley. We were in an off-again stage so I never said anything but damnit Manoso I know you two have been screwing around!" I was angry, angrier than I have ever been in my life. They had to be sleeping together, there was no other explanation. He was a mercenary for crying out loud! He wouldn't want Stephanie, all he wanted was a quick fuck.

He pressed me harder into the wall, and from the look in his eyes I knew he was about to taunt me within an inch of his life. I could feel his breath, and his words in a deadly whisper. "Does it upset you Morelli, that she enjoys our little rendezvous in the alley and in my car before a job? Does it bother you that she licks her lips when she sees me in a business suit or when she sees me in anything for that matter? Does it bother you that she let me do things to her that she would never in a million years let you do to her? Does it bother you that every time she needs help it's me who she calls?" By his last questions was fuming. I began to struggle harder now, determined to kill him for what he was saying. Of course it bothered him, Stephanie was his and Manoso was taking her.

"You are only somewhat wrong Morelli. Stephanie hasn't been cheating on you, she would never do that. I made love to Stephanie when you guys weren't together. I bet you can guess what off-again stage that was. Bet you knew when you slept with her and realized that after me she would never be the same with any other men," I began to struggle more violently now. For what he was saying, and for what I knew to be true. After Abruzzi's "suicide" she had changed. I knew from that moment on that something had happened with her and Manoso.

I figured he was done taunting me, I knew he wanted to fight me, but no he continued, "Want me to tell you details of that night Morelli? Do you? I can. I can tell you what she said, and the expressions on her face. I can tell you the way she moved and the look in her eyes as she was sent over the edge. Do you want those details Morelli? Do you? Or are you afraid to know how much better I am. Answer me Morelli, do you want to know?"

Suddenly I was free and I took a swing at Manoso's head, hoping I could break it open and kill him. He easily dodged my punch, pissing me off even more, and caught me in the gut, doubling me over in pain. I felt him lean closer and whisper in my ear, "You come anywhere near Stephanie, you touch her, you even look at her in any threatening way, I'll come back Morelli, and I won't come alone. That's a promise, got it?"

"Fuck off Manoso!" I screamed, angry because he was telling me what to do and pissed because he was winning this battle. I pushed him away and took another swing. The next thing I knew, Ranger's fist was in my face, and the world was black.


	3. Stay With Me

Chapter 3

Stephanie's POV

I opened my eyes as Ranger climbed into the car. I didn't ask what had gone on upstairs, I didn't care to know. I trusted that Ranger hadn't done anything stupid, just as I trusted him with everything. He turned to face me, picking a piece of garbage out of my hair, letting his hand linger as he tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"Looking a bit crazy, Babe," he said, amusement is his voice. I got angry at being his amusement again, and jerked away from his hand, which was trailing itself down my tear stained cheek. Why was I always his amusement?

Ranger leaned in closer as I moved away running his hands over the places where Morelli had hit me. As he touched my face, I swear I heard him sigh. "Babe….."

"Can you take me home Ranger? I need to get cleaned up." I said pushing his hand away. I couldn't deal with being his amusement. Not now, and maybe not for a very long time.

Ranger leaned in, his lips so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath tickling my lips, "You've mistaken my admiration at your strong will and perseverance for amusement. When I told you that you were amusement what I meant was that you make me laugh, not at you, but with you. You never cease to make me smile, with the way you stand up to me, to the confidence you portray when you are around my men."

I stared at him. For Ranger, this was a speech. He never spoke more than two words to me, let alone express how he was feeling. I was shocked, and he could sense that, he gave me a 200 watt smile and withdrew his hand. "Babe, I don't think it would be wise for us to still be here whenever Morelli wakes up. That won't end nicely for any of us."

I nodded, but deep down I wanted him to say more. I needed him to say more. He had never opened up to me before, and I was yearning to learn more about him. My mind eased as he turned on the car, the vibrations of the powerful Turbo's engine making me sigh and lean more into the cool leather seat. If I didn't have such bad luck with my cars, I would probably dream of owning one of these someday.

I closed my eyes as Ranger pulled out into the street. I normally talk, but the silence that fell with Ranger's zone was comfortable and I was afraid to break it. In my mind I kept going over everything with Joe in my mind. What had gone wrong? Had it been my fault?

"It wasn't your fault Babe," Ranger said breaking his silence. I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes. "And no it wasn't ESP, I could tell by your body language you think it's your fault. It's not. Trust me."

I nodded at his words, knowing I would trust him with my life. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him either. Scrog was the example. I would do it again in a heartbeat to help Ranger, well minus Ranger getting shot.

It was then that I noticed we were pulling into Haywood. "Ranger, why are we at your apartment and not mine?"

"I don't want you staying there in case Joe shows up. Please stay here for a few days until things die down." He knew I couldn't resist him when he said please. I nodded, knowing right now after what he had just done for me, I would agree to anything to please him.

Ranger pulled into his parking spot and turned off the engine. He turned in his seat to look at me, "Babe, how is your face feeling?"

I gently ran my hands over my face, feeling where Joe had slapped me. I knew that it would hurt even more tomorrow. I just hope that the bruises weren't too overwhelming and that I could convince everyone it was a skip who had gotten the best of me.

"Let's go upstairs and sort this all out, okay?" At that Ranger got out of his side and came around to mine. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the elevator. "I'll have one of the guys get your stuff later," he said silencing me before I had a chance to ask. Damn ESP.

Ranger pressed his key fob for 7 and I leaned against him as we stood in the elevator. He felt so strong underneath me and I tried to absorb his strength into myself so that I could get through this. He seemed surprised at first that I would lean into him like I was, but he recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around me and tracing small circles on my arms. My head was resting on his shoulders, and Ranger didn't seem to mind that I was still covered in garbage.

I was sad when the elevator doors opened to Rangers entryway. I had felt something between us and I didn't want it to end. I could have sworn Ranger felt the same way and that he sighed for the second time that night. I reluctantly stepped out the elevator and opened the door, feeling the coolness and silence hit me.

"I'm going to go onto the 5th and talk to Tank real quick okay Babe? Why don't you take a shower and get comfortable so we can talk," Ranger said giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry about clothes Babe, you still have some here from the last time you stayed."

He left and I heard the door shut softly. I started towards the bedroom and gazed at Ranger's bed. God, how it would be great to lie down on that bed and sleep between the silky sheets with Ranger's body curled up next to her… Oh! She had to stop thinking like that. But she knew she couldn't. Ever since she had started to stay at Joe's house more she had also begun to think of Ranger more. She didn't know what was getting into her, but more and more she had begun to wish that Ranger's life lead to relationships.

I sighed, knowing that my thinking was getting me nowhere. I walked into Ranger's amazing bathroom, that smell that was uniquely Ranger reaching me. Pushing Ranger thoughts out of my mind, I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the water run down me, washing away all the dirt and grime I had acquired while out on the job. I washed myself off, letting myself the luxury of using Ranger's shower gel. I stood for a few minutes under the hot spray before finally turning off the water and climbing out. I wrapped myself in Ranger's terrycloth robe and walked into his dressing room to find some of my clothes still hanging in his closet. My clothes looked so right hanging next to his, like they belonged there and were meant to be paired with his.

I again started to shake those thoughts from head, knowing that thinking those thoughts could be dangerous for me. Ranger's life didn't lend itself to relationships, and I was only getting my hopes up to have them crushed. I pulled on my Rangeman black smiling as I looked down at Ranger's name imprinted across my breast.

I left Ranger's room and went into the kitchen having just heard the beast in my stomach roar its head. I smiled when I saw a Pinos bag sitting on the counter. I felt the tingling on the back of my neck and I knew he was there. I looked up to see Ranger learning on the doorframe with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You are a God," I said to Ranger as I opened the bag and dug into my meatball sub. I moaned as I took each bite savoring the taste of it. One look at Ranger told me that perhaps I should stop moaning with every bite because of the effect it seemed to be having on him. I smiled apologetically as I finished up my sub.

"Come sit on the couch for a minute Babe," Ranger said holding out his hand. "We need to talk about what you want to do."

I nodded and took his hand as he led me over. He sat down and I made a move to sit next to him but he was quicker than I was and he placed me on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding my hands in his. I leaned into him, laying my head in the crook of his neck. We stayed like that for awhile, me listening to his heart beat against me and feeling his warm breath on neck.

"Babe," Ranger whispered into my ear, "Are you going to want to report this to the police?"

"No," I didn't even need to think about it. "I just want to keep this to ourselves. Everyone I knows is aware of the garbage incident. They will all believe that some skip got the best of me."

"I understand Babe, just don't expect me to be able to keep myself or my men in control the next time we see him."

"Just don't get yourself in trouble on my account batman."

It got quiet again, the only sound being our breathing. Ranger finally broke the silence by asking me to remain at his apartment for a few days until Joe had time to calm down over what had happened and to come to his senses so he wouldn't do anything stupid. I agreed, knowing it would do no good to tell him no.

"Babe," Ranger began in a different tone of voice. I knew some serious talking was going to happen just by the tone of voice that he was using. My heart rate went up thinking of all the possibilities of what the conversation could be about. It couldn't be that he wanted nothing to do with me, I mean he just asked me to stay with him for a few days. I hope he didn't have to leave again. He had just gotten back from being in the wind for 3 months. I needed him now he couldn't go away.

I was just about to respond when his phone went off. I heard him sigh, yet again, as he shifted to answer the phone. "Talk." He said tersely as he put the phone to his ear. "Be there in 20."

"Sorry Babe, one of our skips just showed up, I need to go after him. I'm sorry Babe. We can finish this talk when I get back okay? In the mean time try to get some sleep." He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. He laid me down carefully and pulled the covers over me giving me a quick peck on the lips before whispering goodbye and leaving. My heart was still racing as I curled into his pillow, feeling the safety that came with Ranger. I was anxious to know what Ranger wanted to talk about but those thoughts were erased from my mind as sleep took me over.


	4. No More Pain

Standard disclaimers apply though damn I wished I owned Ranger!

Chapter 4—No More Pain

I woke up to my pillow moving. I opened my eyes to find myself spread across a mocha latte chest with strong arms wrapped around me. I removed my head from the crook of his neck and looked into his eyes. The look in his eyes surprised me, there was something there that I had never seen before, and I dared to think that maybe it was love. One of his hands came up to caress my cheek where I had been hit. I leaned into his hand as he soothed my hurting face, at the same time his other hand was running itself up and down my spine.

Without thinking I leaned my head down and kissed him on the lips. He seemed stunned but quickly recovered as he began to kiss me back, fisting his hands in my curls. The kiss got deeper as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth, fighting it out my mine. We broke for a breath and Ranger looked in my eyes, emotions running through them. His hands came to cup my cheek, as his thumb rubbed them.

"Babe," he breathlessly whispered, "I will not take advantage of you so soon after what happened with Joe."

"But Ranger…" I started to protest. I wanted him more than I could say, and I didn't care that I had just broken up with Joe 12 hours ago. I had a deeper connection with Ranger, a better relationship with him, and I didn't care that Joe's handprints were still showing on my cheek.

"Babe, you are hurting right now. You have no idea how badly I want you, but to do this with you now would make me feel like I was taking advantage of your pain."

I signed, knowing he was right. I looked at the clock and gasped after seeing that it read 9:00. "Ranger! Its 9, we slept in. Wait, _we_ slept in. What in the world made you sleep in??"

"You looked so peaceful and comfortable I just wanted to keep holding you and protecting you."

I gazed into his eyes and smiled. He responded with his own full on 200 watt smile back. That was the 2nd time I had gotten that smile, and I loved it. It made me want to give him more reasons to give me that beautiful smile.

I cuddled back into Ranger's neck, all of a sudden not wanting to ever leave the position I was in. Ranger's hand began to idly run up and down my back, his other wrapped firmly around me, holding me tightly to him.

"Babe, as much as I want to hold you like this forever, Ella will be bringing up breakfast soon." Ranger said breaking the silence. I sighed and pushed of his chest, but not before he captured my lips in a bone melting kiss.

"I thought you didn't want to take advantage of me huh?" I teased.

Ranger chuckled before releasing me and standing up, "I don't, just reminding you that once all this has passed, you won't be able to keep me away." With that he walked into the bathroom, momentarily filling my head with thoughts of following him into the bathroom and joining him. I shook those thoughts out of my head and walked into the dressing room. I smiled when I saw my clothes nestled next to Ranger's clothes. They seemed so right next to each other. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail instead of bothering to try and make myself look nice. I knew it wouldn't happen, not with the condition my face was in.

I had just gotten into the kitchen when Ella walked in with breakfast. She smiled when she saw me and nodded towards the plates she was setting down on the bar. "How are you this morning dear? I made you a special breakfast knowing you would need it. Is Ranger up?"

"Yes, he just got out of the shower." I smiled when I lifted the lid on the breakfast Ella had created for me. Inside there was three chocolate chip pancakes, with a tub of butter, and a whole container of syrup. "Ella, can you adopt me?"

Ella laughed as she started towards the door, "I would love to dear! You are so much fun to cook for."

I heard a laugh behind me as Ella left and turned to find Ranger leaning against the door jam smiling at me. I walked towards him and wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. The kiss was gentler than the previous ones we had exchange and I poured every emotion I had into mine. His arms pulled me tight against him as he reciprocated the kiss. We finally broke the kiss to catch our breath and he smiled down at me as he pulled me towards the breakfast bar. I could really get used to this, I thought.

"So could I Babe," he whispered in so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I stopped, causing him to turn around, and looked in his eyes. His eyes weren't filled with lust, but with that same emotion I had been seeing lately. The emotion that I hope was love, but I couldn't be sure. After all this was Ranger I was looking at.

He finally continued to pull me towards the breakfast bar, pulling out a stool for me. I climbed on and pulled the pancakes in front me and smiling at how well Ella knew me. I glanced over at Ranger's breakfast and grimaced at the fruit and yogurt that sat on his plate. After taking my first bite I moaned and a glance at Ranger told me that he had been yet again affected by eating.

I continued to eat trying, and failing some of the time, to keep my moaning under control. Finally I finished my delicious breakfast and stretched. Getting off the stool I headed into the bedroom to gather my things. I planned on heading to the bond's office today and spread the story of the skip beating me up a little. I knew all I would have to do was tell Lula and Connie and the whole Burg would know what had happened.

Ranger entered the bedroom and put on his boots. He stood and approached me, a hint of his smile on his face as he used his hands to tilt my chin up. "I want you to have a man with you all day. You can have any of the guys that you want."

I thought for a second and smiled, "Can I have Lester? He seems to be the only one of the Merry Men who actually has a voice and likes _real_ food."

"As long as Santos knows that you are not up for the taking," Ranger said looking me in the eye pointedly.

I decided to bait him, which probably was not a very good idea, but today I was feeling brave over the thoughts that maybe Ranger felt more for me than he had previously let on. "Feeling about jealous and possessive Batman?" I questioned batting my eyelashes and tilting my head slightly to the side.

Ranger made a sound that sounded like a growl as he pushed me up against the nearest wall and started to devour my mouth with his own, our tongues dueling for control. He took my hands and held them above my head as his other hand slipped up my shirt. His mouth left my mouth and traveled down to the pulse point on my neck. He bit down and I gasped at the mixture between pain and pleasure that ran through my body. As quickly as he bit he began to run his tongue over the mark. He pulled his head back and smirked as he saw the brand that he had left clearly visible to anyone who looked me.

"Well Babe," releasing my hands and stepping back as he spoke, "Santos won't have a chance to get jealous when he sees that mark. I have skips I have to go after today as well Babe, so I may run into you later at the police station. If not will you join me for dinner up here Babe? I'm sure Ella will take good care of us."

I nodded and he kissed me again before turning and leaving. I was still breathing heavy from his little unceremonious branding. My panties were ruined and I was standing there wanting him to come back and brand me as much as he wanted.

I quickly shook those thoughts from head and grabbed my purse and key fob before heading down to the garage where I knew Lester would be waiting. The elevator doors opened and I saw Lester leaning against the Cayenne waiting for me

"Hey beautiful! How ya doin?" Lester said energetically as he pulled me in for a bear hug. As he hugged me I realized how much I had missed all the guys.

"I missed you guys too! But I must admit I don't miss the stakeouts." Lester laughed at that last comment before handing me the keys to the Cayenne.

"Ranger said he wanted you to drive the Cayenne today…"

"But Lester what if something happens to it!"

"Beautiful, Ranger would trust you with his life. Take the keys and lets go kick ass."

I grabbed the keys, smiling at him as I slid into the driver's seat. As I started the car I almost groaned. I loved the feel of this car, I just hope I didn't blow it up.

Soon I pulled in front of the bonds office, to see Lula and Connie fanning themselves in the office. I glanced around and saw Ranger's truck parked a couple cars down. I smiled thinking about how Lula and Connie would react to seeing the mark on my neck.

"Umm….Beautiful…what is that mark on your neck? Oh! Beautiful who has made them yours before I could?" He joked, giving her a look like he knew exactly what had gone on this morning on the 7th floor. "In fact, I think it actually looks like a bat symbol…"

I hit Lester before he could finish and climbed out of the Cayenne. I entered the bonds office with Lester close at my heals. I looked around and saw no Ranger, I could only assume that he was in Vinnie's office.

"Alright skinny white girl, what happened to your face??" Lula immediately started in on me.

"You know Bobby Greathouse? Yeah, well he not only rolled me in garbage yesterday but got a few in on my face. Don't worry it isn't as bad as it looks," giving Lula a look to silence her coming protest. "Connie you have any files for me?"

"Yep, got three for you. Mooner yet again. A new one named Steven Hill, and that regular homeless lady," Connie told me handing me the files. As I reached out and took the files from Connie I felt the familiar tingle on the back of my neck, and soon felt Ranger's hand touch it.

"Babe," he whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck, "Be safe today." And he was gone.

"Ahh…girls I'll see you later. Me and Lester are gonna be partners today," I said, turning to leave.

"Yo girl don't think that you are leavin quite yet, is that a bite on your neck?" Ah, the inquisition begins. I could sense Lester laughing silently behind me, knowing he couldn't wait for my explanation of Ranger's teeth marks being on my neck.

"I guess things just got a little out of control this morning. I'll have to have him make the marks lower next time," I smirked quickly walking out the door, knowing I would leave Lula in a frenzy not knowing who I had been talking about, Joe or Ranger. Even though me and Joe had been a couple, Lula knew that Ranger liked to drag me into the alleyway to have his way with my lips.

The day turned out to be a good one. We got all three skips easy, especially the old homeless lady who thought turning herself back in was a fair trade for riding in a Porsche. The last one we took in was Mooner, and we saved him for last because we knew that there was a Star Trek marathon today. Just as I had accepted his body receipt I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey cupcake," Joe started walking towards me. I noticed that his nose was taped and that he had a black eye. Other than that he was fine. I had heard earlier in the day that he told people that he had been in a bar fight trying to help an innocent girl who was getting verbally abused by a drunk man. Everyone had accepted it, just as everyone had accepted my story. I knew I had been good when my mom called to yell at me for getting a new job.

"Joe, please, I want nothing to do with you," I whispered, not wanting the cops to overhear what had happened last night. "Just leave me alone. If anyone asks we broke up over my job, I don't care."

"Cupcake, please I want to talk about this. I'm sorry I just can't stand your job and I just want you to settle down…"

"Joe, we already had this conversation, now leave me alone." From the corner of my eye I saw Lester reaching for his gun, and I didn't want anything to happen between Lester and Joe. I quickly left and went into the parking lot with Lester close behind me.

"Cupcake stop! We need to talk about this."

I spun around and shoved a protesting Lester out of the way, "Joe listen to me! There is no way after what happened last night I will never be getting back with you! Get that through your thick skull Joe, because I will find a guy that actually respects me instead of hitting me into submission!!" By my last words I was practically screaming, not caring anymore if everyone heard what had really happened.

I was turning to leave Joe, when his hand clamped around my arm. I opened my mouth to scream at Lester, but before I could get any sound out Ranger yanked Joe off me a walked him away. I couldn't hear what was being said but Joe was cowering away from Ranger as Ranger glared at him.

Ranger pushed Joe towards the police station and walked over to me, pulling me into his arms and whispering in my ear, "Babe, did he hurt you again?"

"No," I whispered back burring myself deeply into his chest and breathing in the scent of him. I felt him kiss the top of my curls and then he released me turning to Lester and Tank who were standing at attention next to the Cayenne.

"Lester go with Tank and finish up, I'll take Steph back to Haywood." With that he picked me up and carried me to the door of the Cayenne. He set me inside and kissed me deeply, before shutting my door and coming around to his side. Ranger started the car but didn't leave. He grabbed my hand kissing each finger, and ran his other hand down the side of my face. "Just making sure you aren't hurt physically anymore. Trust me Babe, he comes near you ever again, I'll make sure it's his last. Nobody will ever hurt you again Babe, I promise you that."

I looked into his eyes and smiled, knowing that he would kill again for me. He put that car into gear and drove towards Haywood, all the while I was smiling because I hoped that Ranger's words meant a new future.

Next chapter soon!! Let me know what you think.


	5. Dinner for Two

This chapter contains a smut warning!! (As well as other disclaimers!)

Chapter 5—Dinner for Two

Two weeks after the run in with Joe, I was still living with Ranger. We had settled into a nice routine, I woke up practically on top of him, we kissed a little, got ready, ate breakfast together, did our things during the day, and ate dinner together. Usually after dinner we would sit and watch TV my back to his front on his couch. Sometimes we would talk, other times we would just enjoy holding each other.

The first night, I knew that something between Ranger and I had changed. After coming back to Haywood Ranger and I had sat together on the couch holding each other until Ella brought dinner. The only conversation we had was when he told me the conversation he had with Joe. Ranger had given him a strict warning to never come near me again, or Ranger would have no problem pulling an Abruzzi. I had kissed him after that, pouring every emotion I had into. He responded one with equal passion. Ever since that night he had begun to open up to me more, and I had begun to feel more comfortable than I have had been with Joe.

A few days after the incident, Joe had accepted an undercover job that would take him a few months and be out of Trenton. I like to think Ranger had a hand in that. Rumors had started swirling lately about what had really happened between Joe and me. Some parts of me were glad that the Burg in a way knew what had happened, but other parts of me weren't. I didn't want the attention, nor did I want the sympathy that came with it. I just wanted to get on with my life and forget that it had ever happened.

For the past two weeks Ranger and I had continued to tease each other with kisses, but never going any further. If he didn't decide that enough time had passed soon, I was going to self destruct. To make things worse, Ranger didn't have a shower massager. Sigh, the only downside to living with Batman.

The stalker that had been chasing me since before the incident with Joe was still on the loose. He had been laying low, the sensible Stephanie told me that he would strike when I least expected it, the stupid Stephanie told me that it was okay, he probably forgotten all about me.

Ranger apparently listened to sensible Stephanie because that was his excuse for keeping me at his apartment. I secretly hoped he had ulterior motives, and I was planning on finding out soon.

Tonight I was going to put an end to the notion that Ranger would be taking advantage of me by making love to me. It had been two weeks, my wounds had healed, my anger and hurt had subsided, and I was now feeling an overwhelming sense that I wanted a change that I was willing to fly if it meant I could at least tell Ranger how I felt.

I didn't want to risk losing him as a part of my life, I don't think I could live without him at least as my friend. Soon, I would tell Ranger that I loved him and pray to God that either he reciprocated or was willing to still be friends with me after he rejected me.

I had a relatively slow day at the bounty hunting aspect of my life, so naturally I went to Macy's with Lula. I was dragging my bags into the elevator and up to the 7th floor a little after 6. Ranger usually arrived home at about 7, giving me just enough time to spruce myself up for him.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped into the marble foyer, using my key to open the door to Ranger's apartment. I was surprised to find the apartment completely dark, only lit by candles flickering around the dining room table. Ranger stood behind it, hidden in the darkness. I dropped my bags near the couch and made my way towards the dining room. Ranger walked towards me, his lips pushed slightly upwards in an almost smile. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me in a bone melting kiss that nearly had me in a puddle on the ground.

By the time he had release me I didn't know if I could stand up straight. Ranger began to lead more towards the table where I could see a gorgeous spread laid out.

"Ranger! Look at me, I can't sit down and have a nice dinner with you while looking like this," I protested trying to turn away.

He caught me however, and pulled me into his arms whispering in my ear, "I think you look beautiful in anything Babe."

I began to turn into a puddle again at his last words, and allowed him to pull me towards the table again. He pulled out my chair for me, and I looked inquisitively at the covered plates before me.

"Patience," was all Ranger said as he poured me a glass of White Sangria. I took a sip slowly, finally taking time to gaze at him. He looked relaxed in faded jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair, which he had cut not too long ago, just touched the edge of his neck. He finally settled into his chair and began to uncover the plates. I let out a moan upon seeing the food that Ranger had arranged for Ella to prepare for us. On both of our plates was Linguini with shrimp, covered in a creamy Alfredo sauce. For dessert I could see Ella had prepared us Strawberry Tiramisu, I grinned knowing why he had chosen that for dessert. Accompanying both of our entrees was a Ceaser Salad.

"Hmm…Ranger this all looks so good," he smiled at me, giving him a seductive look in the candlelight.

"Wanted to make sure you had a good evening Babe," Ranger said pulling me towards him for yet another kiss that made me almost melt into a puddle in my chair.

Ranger broke the kiss and whispered, "Dig in." I promptly dug into my salad, savoring the taste of it combined with the sangria. Ranger was watching me eat while he ate, peering at me like he wanted to tackle me to the ground and take me right there.

I finished my salad and moved onto the linguini, moaning when I took the first bite. The sound must have had an effect on Ranger, I saw him shift in his seat and purse his lips.

I grinned to myself like a Cheshire cat and took another bite purposely moaning to get a rise out of him. And I rise is exactly what I got out him, a look down told me.

"You're playing with fire Babe," Ranger warned as he also began eating his pasta.

"Body not a temple today Batman?" I asked leaning close to him and putting my hand on his upper thigh.

"Mine isn't today, but I can assure you that yours _will be_ later," Ranger responding to my flirting with some of his own. I slowly drug my hand away letting my nails trail along his leg as I sat back into my seat, grinning at him as I continued to eat. I made sure to put in some exaggerated moans every couple bites to see what Ranger would do. So far he had maintained his control, but I knew that I was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

I took my last bite and leaned back in my seat, sighing and stretching so that my breasts pushed up just a little. I knew that Ranger was looking at me, and I hoped that soon, okay after I ate dessert, Ranger would carry me macho man style into the bedroom and fuck me senseless.

"Ready for dessert Babe," Ranger asked his voice husky with desire.

"Hmm…sounds good," I replied, looking at him from under my eyelashes. Ranger brought over the plate of the tiramisu and began to feed me. When I tried to protest he silenced me by saying he wanted to feed me. I let him closing my eyes with each bite, taking extra time to lick the fork clean after each bite he gave me, taunting him even further. On the last bite that he fed me, I bit down on the fork and let it rake through my teeth, batting my eyes to give him an extra hint of what I planned on doing to him tonight.

I grabbed my glass and took a couple sips, looking at him over the top, waiting for him to make his move. He was like a panther, stalking me. I wish he would pounce, because this prey wasn't going to run from him.

Ranger sat back in his chair and took me in. My face was flushed from the sangria, and if he kept putting this off, I was definitely going to self destruct pretty soon.

I unconsciously licked my lips at the thought of what Ranger might do to me tonight, and that is when his control snapped. Before I could blink his lips were crashing down on mine, our tongues dueling for control. His lips moved down my jaw line to my throat, licking and sucking in every spot his lips came in contact with. I moaned as he moved back up to my lips pulling my bottom lip with his teeth.

"Carlos, please, I need you," saying his name before I could realize what I was saying. I had never called him by his first name before and I tensed scared for how he would react.

'Say it again," he whispered against me ear reaching out to nibble on the lobe.

"Carlos…" before I could say anymore, Ranger was ripping the clothes from my body. He broke our kiss only long enough to get my shirt over my head, and stood me up to quickly slide my pants down my legs. I stepped out of them and before I knew it Ranger had pushed the dishes out of the away and set me up on the table.

"I heard you have bad memories involving dining room tables, Babe. I plan to banish those tonight."

I gasped as he tore my panties away from my body and forcefully shoved two fingers inside me. He began to thrust his fingers in an out, causing me to arch my back towards him. With his free hand he tore my bra from my body, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. He sucked and bit, while his one hand cupped and massaged my one breast and his other continued it's tortured on the promise land.

Ranger added a third finger while switching breasts. I was almost over the edge, wanting to feel him inside me, filling me as much as possible, but I knew him well enough that he would truly make my body a temple this time.

"Carlos, I wan…oh God!" I cried out, needing him inside me right now.

"Tell me what you want Babe," Ranger said continuing his torture on my body.

"I want you…I want you to ….I want you to fuck me!" I finally managed to get out what I wanted so badly from him.

Ranger made a sound that could only be considered a growl and pinched my clit while moving his fingers in a come hither motion, sending me over the edge in a violent orgasm that sent me spiraling out of control. Ranger slowed his torture until I came down from my high, and pulled me in for a brutal kiss.

I grabbed Ranger's shirt and pulled it over his head and began to kiss him again, "Ranger, I need you now!" I was a crazy woman, needing him inside me.

I undid the belt on his cargos, and slid them down his legs, smirking at the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

I grabbed his hair and pulled his hair towards me, while arching my back so that my wet center was pressed up against the tip of his cock. I pulled his lower lip into my mouth with my teeth, and he again lost control, thrusting himself inside me so deep, I didn't think it was possible for him to go any deeper. He stilled for a moment, looking into my eyes. I wrapped my legs around his waist, encouraging him to go on.

He began thrusting in and out of me slowly at first, but then harder and faster, going faster than I had ever thought possible. He came almost completely out, before slamming himself back in. I felt myself go closer to the edge, he must have sensed it too because he slowed his pace down, taking me away from the Ranger induced orgasm that I so badly wanted. He again began to pick up his pace, reaching between us to work his magic fingers so that I fell over the edge in the post powerful orgasm ever, screaming his name for all I was worth. A few more thrusts and I felt him empty himself inside me, kissing me until he had come down.

We collapsed against the table and took a few moments to catch our breath.

Ranger reached up to my face and tucked a stray curl behind my ear, "I think my fear of kitchen tables is gone, Carlos" I said smiling at him.

"That's good Babe," he whispered again, I could feel his arousal begin again at the use of his name, "You better be ready for round two, I can assure I am nowhere near done with you."

"You better not be done with me, Carlos, I'm counting on many more rounds from you."

Ranger growled before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders and carrying me towards the bedroom. I smiled as I looked at his perfect ass as he walking, I was getting exactly what I wanted.


	6. The Temple

This chapter is pure smut…so don't read if you are easily offended!

Chapter 6—The Temple

Ranger slowly lowered me onto the bed, standing up and running his eyes up and down my body. "Babe, I had intended to spend all night worshipping your body instead of taking you hard and fast on a table. But you seem to make me lose control whenever you tease me like you did at dinner. So now, it's payback time."

Before I could react Ranger had my hands tied to the headboard, immobilizing all except for my feet which he quickly pinned me down by my ankles. I was tingling all over with anticipation of what he was going to do to me. I knew from that one night we had previously spent together that Ranger could spend hours pleasuring me, and I was looking forward to what he was planning on doing to me.

"Don't move, Babe, or I'll stop," Ranger commanded letting me know that he was now the one in control.

I couldn't even nod at him, or say anything, I was tingling with a need for him. Ranger began by kissing his way up my leg, stopping to pay extra attention my inner thigh but never turning any attention towards the promise land. After finishing with that leg he gave the other the same treatment, and it was all I could do not to move and try to get closer to him.

Ranger smirked up at me as he moved up to my stomach, inserting his tongue into my navel and then blowing on it, making me tingle and taking all my self control not to wiggle and move underneath him. He began to do more torture by kissing his way up the middle of my body, between my breast, and up to my neck. He then retraced his path by licking down it and blowing on it, making the coolness turn me on even more. He ended his torture on my stomach and brought his lips down to my neck. He alternated between kissing, licking, and blowing the pulse point.

It was almost impossible for me to keep myself still. I tried my best though, knowing that Ranger would truly have no problem stopping, as much as it would torture both of us.

After finishing the torture on my neck, he came up to my lips, forcing his tongue into my mouth as he assaulted my mouth. I moaned and struggled not to move, wanting to touch him.

Ranger pulled away, grinning at me as I bit my lip and moaned at him pulling away from me. "I am not nearly done with you yet amante."

He lowered himself between my legs before inserting his tongue. He began darting in and out me, I knew that if he kept this up I wouldn't be able to keep myself still. Ranger stopped his movements and blew cold air the length of me. I cried out from the loss of his tongue in me to the cool sensation that he was creating.

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was laughing silently at the torture he was putting me through. I closed my eyes and concentrated on not moving with all my willpower. Feeling Ranger above me I opened my eyes and was met by his coal black ones pouring into me.

"You can move now amante, but I still won't untie you. Now I want to watch you squirm."

He kissed me on the lips biting my lower lip before continuing downward and capturing one of my nipples between his teeth. I gasped as the lines between pain and pleasure blurred. Ranger alternated between licking and blowing before switching breasts to give the other the same treatment.

I arched my back to him, wanting him back towards the promise land with such a burning desire, one stronger than I had ever felt before. He must have gotten the hint because we worked his way back down again, this time sliding one finger into me while circling my clit with his tongue. He thrusted his finger in and out, matching the tempo of his mouth. I bucked my hips against his mouth only causing him to go deeper inside of me. He backed off when he noticed that As he continued his delicious torture, I knew that I would not be able to hold on much longer, no matter how much Ranger tried to back off.

"I want you to come for me Babe," Ranger whispered before moving his fingers in a come hither motion and biting down hard on my clit.

I was sent spiraling over the edge in one of the most violent orgasms I had ever had. Ranger slowed his torture as I slowly came down from my high before slowly working his way up my body spreading open mouth kisses all the way up my body before capturing my lips in his own. I could taste myself on him as we battled it out with our tongues.

"Carlos, please, I want you inside me right now," I practically pleaded. I felt Ranger reach up above us and untie me. I immediately reached up and wove my hands around his neck and running my fingers through his hair as I pulled his lips down to mine again.

"Babe," Ranger groaned out, before putting the tip of his cock into my opening. I gasped, and he began to slide into me inch by inch, going antagonizing slow. He stilled for a moment as he gazed deep into my eyes.

"Carlos," I whispered as we began to slowly move in and out of me at a pace that was not that same as what we had done in the dining room earlier. This time it was filled with love and passion.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as we continued at the same pace. My fingers were wrapped in his hair as his hands roamed around my body. Our lips were at the same intensity as our lovemaking, and I knew that it was only a matter of time that I would experience a different type of orgasm than I had ever experienced in my whole entire life.

"I want to feel you come around me Babe," Ranger said as he thrust into me one last time, spilling himself inside of me as I spiraled over the edge in a more intense orgasm than before, but not as violent.

Ranger and I came down from our highs at the same time. He tried to pull out and roll off of me, but I held him in place, "I like the feel of you," I whispered.

"I'll crush you Babe…" Ranger protested before I pulled on him causing him to collapse on top of me. I didn't care how heavy he was, he felt so right on top of me. I nuzzled his neck and breathed in his smell, so manly, so Ranger. I tightened my grip on his neck burying my face in his hair as I reveled in how everything could be so perfect.

Ranger's POV

I loved watching Steph come for me. The look in her eyes as I sent her over the edge, the sound of my name on her lips, the way she arched towards me. To me there was nothing more beautiful than the way she was, her hair spread out around her head, her lips swollen, and proof of our lovemaking all over her bodies.

I lay collapsed on top of Steph, still inside of her. I was afraid of crushing her but I knew she would have told me if she was in any way uncomfortable. I wanted to stay inside her forever, to be with her for the rest of my life.

I kissed her deeply after we had both regained ourselves, pouring every emotion into it. I slowly slid out of her, the whimper she made causing my stock to stir, and rolled us over so that she was in the rightful place in the crook of my hair, draped across my chest with one leg over my body. I ran by hand lightly over the length of her body causing her to shiver.

"How are you Babe," I asked after not having any response from her for a few minutes.

"Hmm…just fine Carlos."

I looked down into her face placing kisses in her air before tilting her chin towards my face giving me access to her lips. I kissed her lovingly, feeling her smile as I deepened it before pulling away. The look I saw in her eyes was all I needed, I knew I couldn't hide my feelings for my Babe any longer.

"Babe, I love you."

I felt Stephanie still and I tensed thinking that maybe I had judged her emotions wrong.

When Steph spoke next it was so quiet I almost didn't hear her, "Do you mean Carlos?" She said with such uncertainty that it broke my heart.

"Yes Babe. I love you more than anything. No qualifiers."

"I love you to Carlos. I have for a long time."

I smiled a rare full on smile before once again capturing her lips. After breaking away I tucked her in my arms and told her to sleep. She was out within in seconds and I smiled as I looked down on the beautiful woman that I loved, before falling into a deep sleep.


	7. The Call

Standard disclaimers apply here, I don't own them but I sure wish I owned Ranger

Chapter 7---The Call

Stephanie's POV

I woke up incredibly comfortable on Ranger's bed snuggled in his arms. I didn't want to get up, but I could feel him trying to pull away. I only hugged him tighter and grumbled, not wanting to give up my heater and pillow.

"Babe, it's time for my run. Unless you want to go with me, I suggest you let me go," Ranger replied to my grumble with a hint of amusement.

"Hmm…I can think of better things to work out," I said seductively nibbling on Ranger's ear. He growled and before I knew it I was on my back, getting another work out of my life.

When I woke up again I glanced at the clock to see that it was 10. Ranger was gone, I was assuming that he had gone down to work already. I stretched, feeling the soreness of my body. I smiled at the memories of last night's activities before jumping out of bed and heading towards the shower.

I washed myself with Ranger's Bvlgari, the scent sending heat all through my body. I smiled as I again let my thoughts drift back to last night, smiling even broader as I remembered telling Ranger I loved him. It was still hard to believe that Carlos Manoso, the lone wolf, Batman, was actually in love with _me._ It still stunned me.

"What makes it so hard to believe, Babe," I heard Ranger whisper huskily into my ear, "Almost all of my men are in love with you."

"What?" I managed to squeak out confused by what Ranger was saying to me and distracted by the work that this fingers were doing to the promise land.

"You are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring people I know," Ranger whispered into my ear, "I can t believe that you are in love with me."

Ranger's little speech left tears in my eyes as I turned towards him and gave him a kiss that was full of love.

Ranger and I showed each other how much we loved each other a few more times before my stomach protested its lack of food.

When I entered the dining room I noticed that any evidence of what had happened last night and the dining room table had our lunch placed on it.

"Ella chuckled to herself when she saw what a mess we made, Babe," Ranger said into my ear nipping my ear lobe as he went to sit down. I could feel my face burning red at Ella seeing all the dishes and contents of the table thrown askew.

While we were eating our lunch Ranger and I sat as close as we could, being in constant contact with each other the whole meal. I was disappointed when 1:00 rolled around and Ranger had to leave me to go to a business meeting. I guess it was all for the best, I should probably make an appearance at the bonds office today to see if anyone had decided to skip since yesterday.

Ranger and I rode down in the elevator together. When the doors opened on 5 he gave me a quick kiss and we exchanged our usual greeting of don't go too crazy, don't get shot and I was off to the garage.

As I drove I couldn't help but notice the gin that graced my face. Lula and Connie would know the minute they saw me that I had gotten some.

I was correct, the minute I walked into the bonds office Lula jumped on me, "That smile on your face only means one thing girl, you got some. And I'm guessing that since you don't do one night stands, and Joe is out of the picture you got some Ranger lovin' last night."

I smiled a small teasing smile, "You know Lula I'm not one to kiss and tell…"

"Oh no, you aren't going to pull that on me, come on tell me details. Is it true about his endowment? Is that ass really as delicious as it looks? Come on details, details, details!"

Deciding to play with her for a few more minutes, I gingerly asked, "And what do you think the answers to those questions are?"

"Well, I don't know about the endowment part, I mean seriously what man actually has _that big of one_ to work with? But the ass part, most definitely. His ass, his muscles, oh my I could die just thinking about it…"

I began to laugh so hard that I had to wipe tears from my eyes. If only she knew that the rumor about Ranger's endowment was completely true, only the rumor didn't give him enough credit.

"So Connie do you have any new skips for me?" I asked seeing what Lula would do with my quick change in subject.

"Oh no you aren't getting out of that this easy, and don't give me that kiss and tell bullshit again I really have to know something!"

I sighed and sat down on the couch, "All I'm saying is that Ranger has truly ruined me for all other men, he is the most skillful man I have ever been with, and the most attentive at that. The rumor doesn't give him enough credit for what he has going for him, and his body is definitely the most delicious thing my eyes have ever seen."

Lula and Connie's eyes bugged out and their mouths hung wide open. I smiled to myself for being able to finally render them speechless before grabbing the file that Connie had for me. I gave them a little finger wave before heading out to my car to study the file. I rolled my eyes, Mooner. Looking at the clock I had just enough time to get him before another of his shows started.

It was 4:00 as I pulled into the Rangeman garage and headed up to Ranger's office to see if there was anything I could do to keep myself occupied. I knocked before letting myself in, my breath catching at the sight of him in his black on black dress suit with a black Armani tie. Ranger in corporate mode almost beat Ranger naked. He was on the phone, but as always looked up at me with his predator gaze. I closed the door quickly and sat down on the edge of his desk next to him. His gaze had gone back down to the paperwork but his hand automatically came up to trace patterns on my thigh.

I reached over and pulled his hair out of its black tie, liking the way it ran down his shoulders and the feel of it as I ran my fingers through it. I was so caught up in playing with his hair that I barely noticed him hanging up the phone until he grabbed my hand and began to kiss each of my fingers slowly while gazing up at me.

I learned down and captured his lips in my own, "Afternoon Carlos."

"Afternoon Babe, how was your day?"

"Alright, not many people skipping bail these days, how about yours?"

He smiled as he pulled me down so that was sitting in his lap cradled against his chest, "It was very good. We are working on the setting up a new account, but I would like you to sit in on the meeting before we go too much into depth. I like having your spidey sense feel out people before I make any final moves."

I nodded my agreement as I cuddled myself into his chest, wanting to stay that way forever. Ranger was running his hands up and down my back, his head resting on mine, and even though I couldn't see I knew that his eyes were closed. I probably would have fallen asleep had I not heard the shrill ring of my cell phone.

I sighed, recognizing the ringtone as my mother's, knowing that the conversations that were coming were bound to happen sooner or later. I was actually surprised that she had waited a whole two weeks…

Ranger handed me my phone and held me tighter as I answered.

"Hello…"

"Stephanie this is your mother," my mom began cutting me off. I rolled my eyes, as if I didn't know that my mother was on the other end.

"Hi, mom, what's going on?"

"I expect to see you at dinner tonight, 6:00 on the nose," my mother said, "See you tonight," she finished, hanging up before she could get my response. I shut my phone and groaned as I buried myself deeper into Ranger.

"You better start getting ready for dinner Babe, we wouldn't want to be late," Ranger said standing us both up.

"W..We..?"

"Yes, Babe, you didn't think that I would leave you to face the inquisition about Morelli by yourself do you?"

I smiled wide, grabbing his head and giving him a quick kiss, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Ranger smiled back, "Not since last night but I know it's true. Now go, I need to make a good impression on your parents." He stopped, thought for a minute and continued, "Well, okay correct the bad thug impression they have of me."

I laughed before dashing upstairs to prepare myself for dinner. I knew that tonight would be tough as I relived my final argument with Joe. Thank God Ranger would be there holding my hand.

Sorry that it has been so long since I updated. The next chapter is a few paragraphs from being done so you'll get it soon!!!


	8. A Plum Meal

Chapter 8---A Plum Meal

For dinner I chose to wear jeans and a loose fitting black sweater. I ran some gel through my hair, knowing that Ranger liked my hair down, and put on 4 coats of mascara for some extra confidence. I was going to need all the confidence I could get tonight.

I stepped out of the closet and saw Ranger leaning against the door frame to the bedroom. He had put his hair back up in the leather tie, but taken of his dress tie leaving the first few buttons on his dress shirt open. He looked good enough to eat, and if dinner at my parents' house wasn't so strict on the time, I would take the time and eat him right now.

He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me in for a hug whispering, "I'll be with you, don't worry about your mother," before releasing me.

I sighed, hoping that Ranger could protect me from the Burg inquisition.

Ranger gently led me towards the door and into the elevator. We rode in our normal position, my back to his front, down to the garage. I turned to him to see what car we would be taking, but was surprised when he placed the keys to the Turbo into my hand.

"This car seems to relax you, and I think you need to be relaxed some tonight, Babe."

I smiled and kissed him for the thousandth time that day before climbing into the Turbo.

Ranger gazed at me for a few seconds before getting into the passenger side of the car. I started the car and moaned, chuckling as I thought about the Cadillac commercial, when you turn your car on does it return the favor? That statement was definitely true about this car.

The drive to my parents' house passed quickly and before I knew it I was sitting in front of the house, my hands on the wheel in a death grip. My grip only loosened after Ranger opened my door and pried my hands from the wheel. We walked up the walk hand in hand and were greeted at the door by my grandmother.

"Well isn't this a pip! Stephanie you brought your hot bounty hunter friend along," my grandma said as she gave Ranger a pointed look up and down his whole body. If I wasn't so tense I would have laughed out loud at the way Ranger moved behind me to escape my grandma's wandering hands.

"Ellen! Stephanie is here with her hot bounty hunter friend!" my grandma shouted as she led the way into the living room. I swallowed hard as I imagined Ranger's presence causing my mother to tipple from stash in the kitchen.

My father was at his usual position in the living room watching TV. I walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hi daddy," I whispered.

"Hi there pumpkin," my dad replied, but surprised me by standing up and turning off the TV before gathering me into his arms for a bear hug. My father was never one for emotional displays.

After he released me he turned towards Ranger and pulled me close to him in a protective manner. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Manoso."

"Please call me Ranger, Mr. Plum," Ranger replied, acting like a protective father was nothing at all to be worried about.

"I'll call you Ranger, only if you call me Frank," my father replied with a smile.

Ranger smiled a full blown, stop your hear smile back and my father released me. Ranger gathered me into his arms and gave the top of my head a kiss. My father nodded his head in approval and turned back to Ranger, "Will you join me in the garage, Ranger?"

"I would love to Frank," Ranger replied giving me a squeeze, "It will be alright Babe, she would have found a way to separate us anyways."

I knew what he said was true, but I still wasn't liking being without Ranger. I decided it was now or never, held my shoulders high and walked into the kitchen. My mother was busy pulling the roast out of the oven and my grandma was putting the last touches on the rest of the meal.

Grandma Mazur stopped what she was doing when I walked in and winked at me before continuing what she had been doing. My mother set the roast onto the stove and turned to me. I flinched at the look on her face.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what do you think you are doing? First you leave Joe, then you get beaten by a skip and now you are living in sin with that thug?! When are you going to grow up and act your age? I was married with children by your age, and at this point Joseph is your last chance…"

I was thankfully spared anymore of a lecture by the arrival of Valerie and her family. The chaos that came with the Kloughn family was not one I envied, but loved because it temporarily distracted my mom from her criticizing of my life.

I was given the task of setting the table so that my mother had one less person in her kitchen and I welcomed getting out of there.

At exactly 6 we all sat down to eat. My father at the head with my mother at the other end, Ranger, grandma and I on one side with the Kloughns on the other. The first few minutes of dinner were silent, Ranger's one hand resting on my thigh, its presence comforting to me.

"Stephanie," my mother started, and I couldn't help but sit straighter in my seat at what was going to come out of her mouth. Ranger's grip on my leg tightened at the way she said my name, "As I was saying earlier, I think it is time you stop trying to be something you are obviously never going to be. I mean, come on, you are always getting rolled into garbage or kidnapped. You don't know how to be a bounty hunter. Look at what happened two weeks ago, you got beaten up by a skip. A competent bounty hunter wouldn't be getting beaten up for rolled in garbage now would they?"

"Mom, I have gotten so much better at my job than when I first started. These incidents are becoming less and less…"

"It doesn't matter Stephanie! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a daughter like you? I still don't understand why you don't just give up and become what you are supposed to, just like your sister. I had hoped you would be settling down with Dickie but you just couldn't keep him satisfied could you? Of course you couldn't cause if you did he wouldn't have been caught cheating. Now Joseph, you two have broken up yet again. What if he doesn't take you back this time? Especially after shacking up with _him_." She finished another part of her speech while looking in the direction of Ranger.

With every word that my mother was saying I felt myself shrinking and shrinking. My mother and I had always fought over my job and life choices but never once had it gotten this bad. I guess my mother's true self and true opinions were finally coming out. I had always had a feeling it would someday come down to his, but I never realized just how sad it would make me feel.

"You know Mom really is right, Steph," Valerie started, "Joseph will take good care of you. If I were you I would have been married to him years ago." Valerie paused before snorting, "Then again, you will never be me."

That was when my father shocked me for the second time that night. "Ellen, Valerie, I think it is time you two learn to shut your mouths when it comes to Stephanie. If I am this sick and tired of hearing about your selfish thoughts then I can only imagine how sick Stephanie is right now. Your opinions don't matter, especially when you don't know the whole story of what is going on."

I looked at Ranger and knew that he had told my father what had happened between me and Joe. Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled it into his lap looking me in the eyes.

"What are you talking about Frank?" my mother asked clearly taken back my father speaking to her that way.

"Mom, Joe wasn't in a bar fight and I wasn't beaten up by a skip. I went to Joe's house that night, he was drunk, and he hit me," I said squeezing Ranger's hand for support. "I don't know what would have happened had Carlos not gotten there when he did and gotten Joe away from me."

"This is nonsense Stephanie. That is no reason to leave Joe, if you would quit your job and give him the life you were meant to give, he wouldn't get angry enough to hit you…"

"That is quite enough, Mrs. Plum," Ranger stated in a deadly quiet voice. "I will not tolerate you speaking to Stephanie that way. What Joe did was wrong and completely unwarranted. To have you sit here and suggest that it was not only her fault but that she should forgive him makes me sick."

My mother looked appalled that Ranger had dared defy her in her own home. "Well, like you have room to talk. You are just a thug who is going to sleep with my daughter and leave her out on the streets."

"You don't know Carlos mother or you would not be making those accusations," I stood to leave, "I love Carlos more than anything, especially more than I ever loved Joe. You can either accept that or not. It's completely your choice."

"Let's get out of here Carlos," I said turning to Ranger. He quickly stood, shaking hands with my father before stepping back. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, whispered I love you into his ear, grabbed Ranger's hand and left. I walked out that door without a second glance back.

"I don't think I am up to driving right now," I told Ranger handing him the keys and began to head over to the passenger side. Ranger stopped me and pulled me to him giving me a bone melting kiss before opening my door and easing me inside.

The ride back to Haywood was silent, Ranger in his zone, while holding my hand on his thigh. I was thinking to myself, sad that my mother had pushed me so far away, but feeling as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

When we pulled into the garage, I was surprised again when Ranger lifted me out of the Turbo and carried me into the elevator. I didn't complain as I usually did but instead cuddled into his chest and inhaled the scent of him that always seemed to give me a feeling of security and comfort.

When the doors opened on 7 Ranger carried me into the bedroom and carefully undressed me, there was nothing sexual about it. He put me into one of his black t-shirts, "I love the way you look in my clothes, Babe," he whispered before pulling on his silk boxers and cuddled in next to me. I climbed into my favorite sleeping position as I fell into a deep sleep, protected from my mother and Joe by Ranger's strong arms and comforting presence.


	9. Ranger’s Plum Meal Experience

This is Chapter 8 in Ranger's POV. A little repetitive, but I like getting into Ranger's head :-P

Chapter 9- Ranger's Plum Meal Experience

Ranger's POV

The phone call from Mrs. Plum had me unnerved. I didn't want Steph to face any unnecessary criticisms especially from that bitch who called herself a mother. I knew from the minute I heard the ringtone that I was going with her to dinner. I would never let her go through that by herself.

I chose to stay dressed as I was, hoping that I could begin to change the impression that Stephanie's parents had of me as a brainless street thug.

I entered into the bedroom leaning against the frame as I watched Stephanie emerge from the closet. She looked so right in his bedroom, living in his home. I smiled a soft smile at the look on Stephanie's face as she took in what I was wearing.

I held out my hand and she took it, allowing me to pull her in for a hug. "I'll be with you, don't worry about your mother," I said before releasing her.

We went down in the elevator in our normal position. When we reached the garage she turned to me but instead of steering her towards a certain car, I held out the keys to the Turbo knowing that she loved to drive that car.

Seeing the look on her face I told her, "This car seems to relax you, and I think you need to be relaxed some tonight, Babe."

She got a brilliant smile on her face and kissed me for the millionth time that day. I could only stand and stare dumbly at how good she looked behind the wheel of my car. I finally cleared those thoughts from my head and climbed into the passenger seat, feeling my pants tightening at the moan that escaped her whenever she turned on the car.

When we reached the Plum's house I noticed Stephanie's hands glued to the steering wheel. I quickly got out of the car and opened her door. I took her hands into my mine, and steered her towards the house, noticing immediately that her grandmother was standing at the door.

I couldn't help but hide behind Stephanie when we got into the house and Edna gave me a once over. I wouldn't ever admit it, but Edna Mazur scared me more than anything.

We followed Edna into the living room and I stood back as Stephanie greeted her father. I knew that he would have heard the rumors of Stephanie and Joe. I was correct as he pulled her close and gave me a piercing gaze.

Nice to see you again, Mr. Manoso."

"Please call me Ranger, Mr. Plum," I replied easily knowing that this might help him begin to trust me when it came to his daughter.

"I'll call you Ranger, only if you call me Frank," he replied with a smile. I smiled back, knowing my smile could charm the hardest of men.

When Frank released Stephanie I pulled her into my arms and gave her head a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Frank nod his head in approval before asking me if I wanted to join him in the garage.

I squeezed Steph and assured her that everything would be fine. I had confidence in her and her ability to handle her mother.

I followed Frank out to the garage, already knowing what the conversation would be about.

"You care about my daughter, do you not Ranger?" Frank began.

"I'm very much in love with her Frank," I replied.

"That's good to find a man I see truly loves my daughter unlike the Dick and the scumbag Morelli," I shook my head, agreeing with him in a big way, "I want you to tell me the truth Ranger, what really happened between my pumpkin and Joe?"

It was the big question I knew was coming. I took a deep breath, knowing that I wasn't going to lie to the man I hoped would be my father-in-law someday.

"I got a call from Steph a few nights ago asking me to come pick her up at Morelli's," I began, "When I got there I knew something was wrong and I went in. Morelli was upstairs with Steph and had already hit her once and was preparing to hit her again. I managed to stop him and teach him a lesson after I sent Steph to the car."

My story had sent Frank Plum into a colorful muttering. I explained to him what had happened at the police station and how I "suggested" he take a trip out of town. Frank seemed relieved and we did a manly hug thing before heading in for dinner. I could only hope that Stephanie didn't get it to bad from her mother.

When I got into the dining room I noticed that Valerie and her family were here as well. I hoped that the chaos that came with her family would distract Mrs. Plum from her tirade against Stephanie.

We sat down to dinner, Stephanie between me and Edna, the Plums and the heads, and the Kloughns across from us. The first few minutes were silent, a relief to me, however, knowing the eventually things would be said I kept my hand on Stephanie's thigh to keep her at least a little relaxed until it all began.

When it did begin I was appalled at what Mrs. Plum had to say to Stephanie. I tightened my grip on her thigh trying to relax my suddenly tense Babe.

"Stephanie, as I was saying earlier, I think it is time you stop trying to be something you are obviously never going to be. I mean, come on, you are always getting rolled into garbage or kidnapped. You don't know how to be a bounty hunter. Look at what happened two weeks ago, you got beaten up by a skip. A competent bounty hunter wouldn't be getting beaten up for rolled in garbage now would they?" I sat there looking at Mrs. Plum in the most disgusted manner possible. Why in the world would she say something like that to Stephanie? And why in the world was Stephanie not sticking up for herself.

"Mom, I have gotten so much better at my job than when I first started. These incidents are becoming less and less…" I was proud of my Babe for beginning to speak her mind when that bitch cut her off.

"It doesn't matter Stephanie! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a daughter like you? I still don't understand why you don't just give up and become what you are supposed to, just like your sister. I had hoped you would be settling down with Dickie but you just couldn't keep him satisfied could you? Of course you couldn't cause if you did he wouldn't have been caught cheating. Now Joseph, you two have broken up yet again. What if he doesn't take you back this time? Especially after shacking up with _him_."

I could feel my anger up at her looking in the direction of me and actually thinking that I only wanted to shack up with Stephanie and not love and cherish her for the rest of my life. "Come on Babe," I thought to myself, "Speak up for yourself."

It was all I could do to not jump over the table when I heard Valerie open her big mouth either.

"You know Mom really is right, Steph. Joseph will take good care of you. If I were you I would have been married to him years ago." Valerie paused before snorting, "Then again, you will never be me."

I was truly appalled that Valerie would actually say such a thing and that Mrs. Plum was actually nodding in agreement. I began to open my mouth when Frank took over.

"Ellen, Valerie, I think it is time you two learn to shut your mouths when it comes to Stephanie. If I am this sick and tired of hearing about your selfish thoughts then I can only imagine how sick Stephanie is right now. Your opinions don't matter, especially when you don't know the whole story of what is going on."

Stephanie looked at me and I knew that she could tell I told. I grabbed her hand and pulled it into my lap never breaking her gaze I knew that she would understand.

I could hear Mrs. Plum ask Frank what was going on and I nodded to Steph letting her know it was okay for her to tell her mom.

"Mom, Joe wasn't in a bar fight and I wasn't beaten up by a skip. I went to Joe's house that night, he was drunk, and he hit me. I don't know what would have happened had Carlos not gotten there when he did and gotten Joe away from me." There you go Babe, stand up for yourself.

"This is nonsense Stephanie. That is no reason to leave Joe, if you would quit your job and give him the life you were meant to give, he wouldn't get angry enough to hit you…" With every word I could feel Stephanie shrinking. I had had enough.

"That is quite enough, Mrs. Plum," I stated in a deadly quiet voice. "I will not tolerate you speaking to Stephanie that way. What Joe did was wrong and completely unwarranted. To have you sit here and suggest that it was not only her fault but that she should forgive him makes me sick."

I could tell I had offended her, but I could care less anymore. She had hurt my Babe. "Well, like you have room to talk. You are just a thug who is going to sleep with my daughter and leave her out on the streets."

"You don't know Carlos mother or you would not be making those accusations," Steph said in the most forceful voice I had heard her use all evening, "I love Carlos more than anything, especially more than I ever loved Joe. You can either accept that or not. It's completely your choice."

Steph turned to me and I waited as she said good bye to her father before we left. Steph handed me the keys and we took off, me in my zone thinking about where I could send Mrs. Plum for disrespecting my Babe. I kept Steph's hand on my thigh the whole ride, comforting both of us.

I was glad when she didn't protest me picking her up and carrying her upstairs. I set her on the bad and quickly stripped her clothes, replacing them with my own.

"I love the way you look in my clothes, Babe," I whispered as I changed and climbed into bed with her. She snuggled into her favorite position and soon was asleep. It wasn't long before I joined her, lulled by her breathing.


	10. A New Beginning

The usual disclaimers, I don't own them, I'm still a poor college student, and I still wish Ranger was all mine…

Chapter 10- A New Beginning

Stephanie's POV

I woke up nestled in the same position that I had fallen asleep in. I slowly removed myself from Ranger's embrace and made my way to the bathroom to answer nature's call. When I was finished I crawled back into Ranger's strong arms, very surprised I hadn't woken him by getting up.

The next time I woke up I found myself alone, but could smell the aroma of breakfast coming from the kitchen. I padded my way there, expecting to see a spread courtesy of Ella since it was 8, but I was surprised to see Ranger standing at the stove cooking breakfast.

He must have sensed my presence because he turned around and smiled at me. "Have a seat Babe, I'm almost done here."

I sat over at the breakfast bar and watched him finish up. I did a mental sigh at the way dinner went last night, and I had really hoped that my family, well my mother, would start to accept Ranger as the man I love and not as just some one night stand street thug.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" Ranger asked me, sneaking up on me as he laid a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns down in front of me.

I sighed, "Just thinking about last night…"

"Stop," Ranger insisted coming around to gather me into his arms, "Eat your breakfast, and begin to wake up and we can talk about it later, okay?"

I nodded and turned back to my breakfast, wandering to myself where Ranger learned to cook.

"When I lived in Miami with my grandmother, she made me stay in the kitchen with her all day long so that she could keep an eye on me. I picked up some of her skills," Ranger said reading my mind with that damn ESP.

"Hmm…so you can make practically anything?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Yes, Babe, I can make practically anything. But don't get any ideas about me spending all day in the kitchen for you."

"Only if the same goes for me."

"Always, Babe, always," Ranger replied looking me in the eyes. He had always allowed me to fly, and now was no different. He would never expect me to stay home and raise a bunch of kids and cook his meals. It was one of the reasons that I loved him so much.

We settled into a comfortable silence while we enjoyed our breakfast. Ranger was sure damaging that temple of his, I noticed that he was eating that exact same thing I was. But, knowing Ranger he had disguised our breakfast as something unhealthy when it really was healthy.

After we were finished Ranger and I washed the dishes together. When the last dish had been put away he led me to the couch were we curled up together. The silence was comforting and I was sad when he broke it.

"I've been thinking about what happened last night, Babe," Ranger began. As he began to speak I began to get more and more worried. What if he dumps me? What if my family was too much for him? All these kinds of thoughts began to go through my mind as Ranger continued.

"I began to wonder if everyone views me as a guy who is going to throw you out on the street after I'm done with you. Normally I don't care what people think, Babe, but I want everyone to know that you are mine and I will never do that to you," Ranger continued, each word lessening the dread that had begun to work its way into my chest, "I want you to move in with me."

"Ranger, I'm already living with you," I replied confused by what he was implying.

"No, Babe," Ranger said gently, "I want you to get rid of your apartment and _move in_ with me."

I sat there in silence stunned. Batman was asking me to move in with him. This was unbelievable.

My silence must have unnerved him because he asked in a shaking voice, "Babe?"

I took his face into my hands, an action which seemed to calm him a little, "I'm just surprised Carlos, that you would want me to live with you here. Haven't I begun to get on your nerves yet?"

"Steph, I want nothing more than for you to move in with me. I want everyone to know that we are serious and that I want to be with you for a very very long time."

I could feel tears welling in my eyes. Ranger had been opening up more and more to me, expanding our relationship and deepening the love I had for him. Now he was asking me to move in with him, and had let it spill that he wanted to be with me for a long time.

"Yes, Carlos, I'll move in with you," I said, making my decision without hesitation. It was amazing how I had always been so hesitant and scared to move in with Joe, but the thought of moving in with Ranger filled me with nothing but complete joy.

Ranger smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen and pulled me in for a leave you breathless kiss. He had a look of joy on his face, as though today was Christmas and he had just gotten the greatest present ever.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive, Babe," Ranger said.

"And you have just made me the happiest woman alive, Carlos," I replied giving him a wide smile, "I don't feel anything but joy right now. When I was with Joe all I felt was anxiety and the thought of living with him. It made me feel like I was going to be losing my independence, but you have never once tried to take that away from me."

"Your independence is part of what I love about you. I could never take that away from you."

I smiled and cuddled up to him, feeling safe and secure in his arms. I knew we couldn't stay like that for long, Ranger had work to do and I should probably see if there were any skips for me.

Ranger went to work after a quick shower and I headed in the direction of the bonds office, hoping that there were some skips for me. I wanted to help pitch in even though it was Ranger's apartment, I couldn't even for a second consider living with him and not contributing a cent.

I pulled my POS car in front of the bonds office, and went inside. Connie and Lula were sitting with their ears to Vinnie's door, listening to whatever he was doing in there.

"What kind of animal does he…" I began only to get a shush motion from the girls and a motion over to sit next to them and join in their…creeping.

I figured why not, and grabbed a seat next to them. Connie mouthed Joyce Barnhart before turning her attention back to concentrating on what they were doing.

We all moved away at the sound of mooing, too disturbed to even begin to think of what they were doing in there.

The girls and I spent a good hour catching up before Joyce sauntered out of the office. I gave her a sweet smile before turning my attention back to the girls, intending to just ignore her presence. I wasn't so lucky that she would ignore mine too.

"What is this I hear you have Joe Morelli beating on you?" she started in on me with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It's none of your business Joyce," I said tersely.

"Ah, it's so sad, you somehow manage to ruin every relationship you are ever in. You couldn't keep Dickie satisfied, and now you have to make up stories about Joe so that you can explain to everyone why he left your sorry ass," Joyce countered with a smirk on her face.

I was about to respond when I heard Joyce's breath catch and her eyes widen and felt my own reaction of a neck tingle. I knew Ranger was nearby, and I saw my opportunity to give her the ultimate blow back.

I turned in my seat and Ranger smiled at me, as though he knew exactly what I wanted to do. I stood up from my seat, never breaking eye contact and walked right up to Ranger. His eyes showed a hint of a smile as I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down to give him a kiss full of tongue. I felt his hands go around my waist and pull me closer deepening the kiss.

When we finally broke apart I was breathless, and by the looks on everyone's faces, so was the whole room. Connie and Lula were fanning themselves while Joyce stared with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Babe," was all Ranger said as he walked to Connie's desk, his arm still wrapped around my waist, taking me with him.

Connie wordlessly handed Ranger both of our files. I smiled at Joyce in the sweetest way possible before heading out the door with Ranger.

Ranger didn't even bother to pull me into the alley, today he just pushed me against his truck, and grabbed my head for a kiss. I liked the fact that he was being so open, and had allowed me to have my fun in the office with Joyce.

"Thanks, Carlos, for letting me have my fun with Joyce," I told him after we broke apart.

"No problem, Babe. I can't say I didn't enjoy them myself," he replied with a hint of a smile.

Ranger and I divided up our folders and he walked me to my car.

I was pulled backwards when Ranger stopped walking, only to stand there staring at my car. Written in blood red on the windshield was "I'm watching you." I got a sinking feeling in my chest knowing, stupid Stephanie had taken over lately, allowing myself to believe that this stalker of mine would have gotten over his obsession.

I sighed and sat down on the curb, knowing all the events that occurred next, off by heart.

More coming soon!! Let me know what you think…any suggestions are welcome!


	11. Stalker Strikes Again

Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own them but I sure would like to own Ranger

Chapter 11- Stalker Strikes Again

Ranger's POV

I was unbelievably angry. Not at Stephanie, it wasn't her fault that she attracted all these psychos, I was angry at myself for being unable to keep the stalker from coming near her. I was at the bond's office with her whenever he put that message on her car! He was close, I could feel it, but looking around I knew that I wouldn't be able to find him. He had managed to evade us for nearly three weeks now. I was even gladder that I had asked Stephanie to move in with me, I would know that she is safe now instead of living in that completely unprotected apartment.

I could see Stephanie sitting over on the curb with Lula and Connie. All I wanted to do was sweep her into my arms and carry her off to Haywood, locking us up so that she would never be in harm's way again. But, I knew she would never go for that. She wouldn't stay locked up for an hour, let alone until we caught this guy.

Tank and some of the guys arrived shortly after I made the call. I had asked them to handle this without the involvement of the police; I didn't want any of the cops near Stephanie until everything about Morelli had died down.

Woody was examining the writing, while Ram was checking to make sure there were no explosives on the car. I sent Lester out to look around, and I stood with Tank observing what Woody and Ram were doing to the car. We were both silent, and I was thankful for that. I was too tense to talk, about anything but the situation at hand.

I hadn't looked too closely at the writing on Steph's windshield, not wanting to get myself upset over something that it may not even be, but I had to admit to myself from here it looked like some sort of blood. I shivered at the thought, actually getting a quick glance from Tank.

"Hey Boss," Lester said coming up beside me, "I swept the area, no sign of this guy. My guess is nobody saw him do this because Steph was parked up the street from the main window. Unless you were standing right next to the window you would have never seen him."

I nodded at him and he strode over to help Woody and Ram with the car. "What do you want us to do with the car once they are done Boss?" Tank asked.

"Take it back to Rangeman and have whatever the stuff on the windshield is analyzed. If it is blood I want to know whose. Any chance of getting any video from the surrounding stores?"

"I'll check it out if Lester didn't already do it," Tank replied before heading over to talk to Lester.

I glanced over at Stephanie again to see her glaring the direction of Joyce. Even in the midst of this stalker attempt on Steph I couldn't help but suppress a smile and the look on Joyce's face when I kissed Stephanie. I would gladly do it with the whole Burg watching if it meant that the rumors and ridicule on Steph would stop.

My mind flashed back to the other night at her parents' house. I had really hoped that Mrs. Plum would learn to respect her daughter. I guess I was truly wrong. I knew how important a mother's approval was to a daughter.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Ram and Woody approaching me. "Hey Rangeman, no bombs located on Bomber's car, the writing looks like blood, but I won't be able to tell what kind until we get it in."

"Good. Get it to Rangeman and begin working on that immediately. I want someone going through Steph's past skips, you know the drill. Meeting at 1900 hours."

"Yes Boss," and with that they began packing up Steph's car. Although I was not happy about the car, I had wanted to give her a new one, and this gave me the perfect opportunity. What can I say, I'm an opportunist.

I glanced over at the curb as the guys packed up the car. Lula and Connie had left, leaving Steph on the curb. I went over and sat on the curb next to her, needing to be close to her, and protect her.

Stephanie's POV

In just a few minutes Tank and several of the Merry Men had appeared in front of the bonds office. Lula and Connie had come outside and joined me on the curb, all three of us sending death glares towards Joyce Barnhart as she made her way to her car, which naturally, was stalker message free.

I was really hoping that the cops wouldn't show up. I don't think I could take it to see them passing money around on me.

I was relieved when all that the guys did was cart my car off to be examined for bombs and any evidence that could lead them to the stalker. I really hate having stalkers, Ranger is probably going to want to lock me up somewhere, and it just may lead to our first argument as a couple.

When the guys were finished and my car was being carted away, Ranger came over and sat on the newly vacated curb, Lula and Connie had disappeared inside after all the excitement had ended.

I noticed the second he sat down just how tense he was. I put my hand on his neck and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and he seemed to relax under my touch. I was amazed that I actually had the power to soothe batman.

"Babe, let's go back to Haywood," Ranger said, and I groaned inwardly. I really didn't want to have a fight with him this early in the relationship. I nodded my head, though, not wanting to have this outside. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the truck nodding at his men as we went by. I gave them smiles and they responded with almost smiles, because of course the Merry Men never _actually_ smile.

Ranger was in his zone the whole ride back to Haywood, but held one of my hands on this thigh the whole ride. When we arrived in the garage, Ranger held my hand all the way to the elevator, where he pulled me so that my back was to his front. I leaned into him, allowing his chin to rest upon my head.

The doors to the 7th floor dinged open and we walked into the apartment, his hand still encased in mine. I wasn't surprised that Ranger led me towards the couch, sitting down first, and then pulling me into his lap, in the sitting version of the elevator.

I kept quiet waiting for the speech about keeping me locked up, and I began to formulate in my brain what snapping comebacks I could come up with.

"Babe," Ranger began sighing with the nickname, "I so badly want to lock you up and protect you from this newest stalker…"I tensed as each word was said, knowing that I really did not want to be locked up, but yet I didn't want to have my first fight with Ranger.

"…but I know that you will never stand for that, and I know that you are a grown woman. If you feel the need to put yourself into hiding, ever, not just with this stalker, than I will gladly go away with you. As it stands right now it's completely your choice—"

I turned my head sharply to look at him, confused by what had just come out of his mouth, "HUH???"

A small smile graced Ranger's lips as he took in my eloquent question. "No, Babe, I'm not going to lock you up somewhere. I do want to be the one with you until we catch this guy, and unless I can absolutely not be there, I will assign someone else."

I was speechless, so speechless all I could do was stare with my mouth hanging open. Ranger was not going to lock me up, he was giving me the option of going away with him, but he wasn't going to force me.

I captured his lips in a burning kiss before pulling back, "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Ranger smiled a full blown smile as he captured my lips again, "Not in the last five minutes, so it's good to be reminded."

Even though Ranger looked relaxed now that we were safely inside, I could still feel some tension in him. I pulled back slowly to stare into his eyes. I put my hands on either side of his face, "What is bothering you Carlos? And I mean besides the obvious."

Ranger sighed, yes sighed, "He got to your car while I was right there! If he can do that…I don't know I guess I'm just afraid I can't protect you."

"Carlos don't ever say that! I have never felt as safe as I do when I'm with you, ever! I would trust you with my life, you always protect me. He is just trying to get into your head. He wants you to feel insecure, because that is when you make mistakes," I tried to reassure him.

Ranger smiled up at me, and I knew that my words had hit home. I knew he would still carry some worry around with him, but I hoped that this would help him keep a level head.

I cuddled into Ranger's chest enjoying the masculinity of him, and the protection that came with it. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, as though my presence also in some way protected him. Before I knew, I could feel his presence drifting me off to sleep.

TBC…Read and Review! I finally know where I want to go with this story! Any suggestions still welcome


	12. Let Me Spoil You

Chapter 12- Let Me Spoil You

Ranger's POV

I felt Steph drift asleep, and I tightened my arms around her. I knew that giving her options on what to do and not locking her up was the right thing to do, but I couldn't help my instinct that told me lock her up. Steph was right though, I had to keep a level head if I was going to be keeping her safe. One insecure thought and the stalker could strike, in a much worse manner than writing on her car.

I snuggled into Steph and breathed in the scent of her. It was amazing how I could be calmed by a woman. I had never thought that I would see the day when I was so concerned about a woman. I had finally met my match, in the wild and crazy arms of Stephanie Plum.

I felt the vibrations of my phone, so I gave Steph one more tight squeeze before gently laying her down on the couch and covering her with a blanket. Glancing at it, I saw that it was Tank. I went into the office so that I wouldn't wake Steph, "Talk."

"Your package just arrived, Boss," Tank said, "And I wonder who this would be for Rangeman…"

I smiled, the gift that I had custom designed for Steph had arrived. "I'll be done shortly," I replied before hanging up. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when I presented it to her.

I left a note for Steph on the coffee table before quietly slipping out the front door and making my way to the elevator. I stepped out in the garage and felt a full blown smile hit my face. Sitting behind Tank next to my Turbo was a 2009 Aston Martin DB9 Volante in Midnight Blue. I purposefully chose blue to match her eyes instead of picking my usual black. Tank smiled at me as I approached the car and ran my fingers over it. I could already picture Steph riding around Trenton with the top down, the wind blowing through her hair.

I knew that she would be afraid to blow it up, but I would just keep buying her new ones. She would be unwilling to accept them, but it was my job to spoil her.

"This is some car you have ordered Bossman," Tank said laughing as I was pulled out of my images of Steph driving around.

"I had it custom made for Steph. I saw one when I was doing security for a car dealership in Miami a few months ago and I knew immediately that I wanted to give one to Steph. The only problem will be convincing her to take it," I said with another full blown smile gracing my face. I had been smiling more and more since I had begun dating Steph.

"Damn Ranger, I never thought the day would come when I saw you all hung up over a girl. And smiling at that!" Tank laughed as he poked fun at me.

I heard a gasp behind me as I opened my mouth to reply and I smiled knowing what stood behind me.

Steph's POV

I awoke with a start realizing that my heater was gone. I was lying on the couch by myself, curled up in a blanket. I glanced around looking for Ranger when I saw the note lying on the coffee table.

_Babe,_

_When you wake up meet me down in the garage. I have something I want to show you._

_Love,_

_Carlos_

I jumped up and went towards the elevator. What in the world could Carlos have to show me? Maybe it had something to do with my car. That was the only explanation I could think of.

When the elevators doors opened in the garage all I could do was gasp. Behind Carlos was a midnight blue convertible unlike any I had other seen. I didn't know what kind of car it was, but I could tell just by the looks of it that it was ridiculously expensive.

Carlos must have heard my gasp because both him and Tank turned around to look at me with wide grins on their faces. Carlos approached me, taking both my hands in his. "Babe, how was your nap?" he asked with that smile still on his face.

"It was great," I said my eyes never leaving the car that was behind Tank.

"Admiring your car Babe?" Ranger asked amusement laced in his voice.

"That is m-m-m-my car?" I stuttered before coming out of my shock, "Are you crazy? You can't give me that, that car! It looks twice as expensive as your Porsche, what if I blow it up?"

"Then I'll buy you a new one. Money means nothing to me Babe and as long as you aren't in the car when it blows up I could care less what happens to it," Ranger said brushing a stray curl behind my ear. "And Babe, it's an Aston Martin."

I think I died, right there on the spot in the garage. I was so in shock that I did not even notice that Tank had left that garage and that Ranger had led me over and pushed me in the driver's door.

The car itself was beautiful, the outside a nice midnight blue with a black interior. The seats were soft leather and I moaned loudly, getting an obvious reaction out of Ranger. I grinned before held out my hand, "Alright Carlos, if this is my car hand over the keys."

Ranger gave me a wolf grin before placing the keys in my hand and climbing into the passenger seat. I put the key in the ignition and moaned again afterwards. Stealing one more glance at Ranger, I pulled out of the garage, gunning the engine and reveling in the pure power of the car. I was surprised that Ranger hadn't bought himself a matching one.

"If I'm buying myself a new car I assure you it will be Lamborghini, Babe."

I smiled before gunning the engine again and letting the raw power overtake me. I couldn't wait to take this beauty out and about. Imagine going shopping in this baby!

I pulled back into the Rangeman garage after a good half hour drive in my new car. A few seconds after I shut of the engine, I felt Ranger open the door and give me a hand out. When the door was shut I felt myself pushed against the car and being kissed into oblivion.

"Babe, you are going to accept the car right?" Ranger asked me timidly, as though he was afraid I would tell him no.

I sighed, "Carlos, I don't want to blow it up and it's so nice and I don't want you to feel you need so spend your money on me…"

"Babe, I want to do nothing more than to spoil you. I want to give you everything, and I will give you 50 more of these cars if I have to. It doesn't matter to me Babe, as long as nothing ever happens to you."

I smiled, thinking it would rank as one of the sweetest things he had ever said. I pulled him for another kiss, but just before it could get heated we were broken up by a bunch of catcalls. I looked over at the elevator to see Lester and Bobby wiggling their eyebrows at us. I gave them a wolf grin before grabbing Ranger's head and kissing him senseless. I grabbed leg around his waist to grind him closer, his body the only thing keeping me from falling over.

The guys responded with a "Bow chika bow wow!" This only made me break the kiss and start to laugh.

"Hey Beautiful, do you want to give me the same treatment Rangeman is getting?" Lester responded. His comment got another kiss for me and a growl for him. I laughed again before pulling Ranger towards the elevator.

"No Lester, I won't give you the same treatment as I give Ranger, because I'm not exactly done with him," I retorted with my own version of a wolf grin.

The elevator doors closed before Lester could wipe the shocked look on his face and reply with some smart remark. Ranger turned to me with that stupid grin of his.

When we reached the 7th floor I grabbed his hand and yanked him into our apartment. Ranger pushed me roughly against the door and kissed my lips before moving down to my neck and kissing my pulse point. "My mark on you has long faded mi amor," Ranger said in a husky voice.

Our clothes were off within seconds before Ranger was taking me against the wall. I came around him screaming his name. He followed me and we slid down the wall still joined to rest on the floor. It took me awhile before I regained conscious thought. I smiled up at Ranger, never wanting to leave his arms. I had never felt so safe and so loved. I could see the same emotions in Ranger's eyes and knew that no matter what we would always be happy. It didn't matter if we ever got married or ever had kids, I would always be happy simply being with him.

Ranger smiled at me, picking us both up and taking us to the shower. We came out an hour later, both thoroughly loved and clean.

"We have a meeting at 7 to go over everything the guys have found, Babe," Ranger told me as we sat down to eat a delicious meal by Ella.

"I can't wait till we catch this guy and I can take my car out by myself," I told him while we ate.

"Once this guy is caught, I'm sending you on a little trip. You can the girls are going to go somewhere, in your car of course, and pamper yourselves silly."

"Oh Carlos, you are doing so much…"

"Stephanie," Ranger said giving me the look, "What did I tell you earlier?"

I gave a small smile as I carried my plate into the kitchen, "But what can I give you that you already don't' have?"

"You gave me your love, and I didn't have that before."

It almost melted my heart to hear him say that. I gave him the millionth kiss of the day. "I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

"And I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum. Now, let's go catch this stalker."

TBC…I finally know where I want to go with this story!!!

If you want to see a picture of Steph's new car the link is in my profile. It's not the exact color but hey it works.

Review! Pretty please?


	13. The Hunt Begins

Standard disclaimers…I wanna own Ranger but we all know that sadly can't happen

Chapter 13-The Hunt Begins

Ranger's POV

I had loved the look on Stephanie's face while we drove her new car around. I had planned on buying this for her for a long time but she would never accept one, and plus she had always been with Morelli. Now, I could spoil her rotten and convince her that she deserved every bit of it. That would be the difficult part, making her realize it was okay to accept my gifts, that she deserved to be spoiled rotten.

After riding in the car with her and eating a nice dinner, I felt somewhat better but I was still tense and anxious to get this meeting started, even though we still have 15 minutes to go before it started. Stephanie noticed my tense demeanor and gave me a quick hug.

"It will be okay Carlos, I trust that you would never let anything happen to me and that you will catch this guy before he does anything stupid," she said reassuringly, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I gave her a small smile and pretended to believe her. I couldn't stand it if something happened to her because of me. I usually was so full of myself and my abilities that I never once doubted myself, and now here I was fearing that I would make some mistake and it would cost me the one person that I loved more than anything in the world.

As we stepped into the elevator and made our way down to the 5th, I put myself in badass mode, trying to put myself in a mindset that could make me forget this was Stephanie's life at stake. Who was I kidding? There was no way I would be able to do that in a million years. Internally sighing I resolved myself to the insecurity I would carry around with until this stalker of hers was found.

In the conference room I found all my men already in the room. I took my place at the head of the table with Steph on my right. I grabbed her hand and left it sit in my lap, "Report."

"The stuff on Steph's windshield was pig's blood," Vince began, "There were no abnormal prints on the car or anything else that would be out of the ordinary."

"Bobby and I went through Steph's apartment. Nothing there either. No prints that shouldn't be there, nothing," Lester chimed in.

"Okay, how about MO, possible skips who gave Steph a rough time recently?" I asked, nervous about how this guy just slipped under the radar.

"No skips have recently threatened Steph verbally, however, I'll see what skips of hers, from the beginning are out, or still in but have connections that could want something to happen to her," Bobby said.

I could feel Steph begin to speak but I leaned into her, "Babe, please, it's not too much work to keep you safe," I whispered in her ear before again turning my attention towards the room.

"I want a man on Steph at all times. I will be with her, but I want a car following us unless otherwise told. If I can't be with her then I will find a replacement, but I will try my hardest to make sure that does not happen. Dismissed."

I wanted everyone file out of the room. Once everyone was gone I turned to Steph and prepared myself for Steph's questions.

"Carlos, really, you and two other men on me?" She began.

"Babe, nothing means more to me than your safety. I wanted to make it more, but sadly I just don't' have that kind of man power right now." I said as I watched Steph's eyes widen.

"Come one Babe, I want to spend the evening with your curled up on the couch," I said pulling her towards the elevator.

"Wow, Carlos Manoso taking an evening off to hang out with his girlfriend," Steph chuckled. I growling thinking how cute she sounded whenever she giggled. Steph's giggle quickly died as she looked up at me with lust filed eyes at the sound of my animalistic growl.

I pushed her out of the elevator and pushed her into _our_ apartment. My mouth was on hers as soon as the door was closed, I pushed my tongue into her mouth as I backed her into the nearest wall.

I felt myself grow harder at the sound of her moans as I ravished her mouth. I pulled her hands above her head with one hand, using the other to undo the button on her jeans. I slid them down to her ankles, Steph kicking them off into the room. I pulled my mouth away from Steph's only with enough time to pull her t-shirt over her head I let her hands go and let my eyes rake over her body before her hands wrapped around my neck and pulled me in for another deep kiss.

I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side. Steph pulled away to pull my shirt over my head.

"You're too clothed," she breathed in my ear while freeing my massive erection from my cargos. She moaned loudly when she saw how hard I was, wrapping both her hands around my cock, gently sliding them up and down.

My head went back and I groaned at the sensations that she was creating. I knew what she was thinking, but I needed to be inside her, now.

I grabbed Steph's butt in my hands and lifted her against the wall, her legs automatically going around my waist, and her hands leaving my cock and going around my neck. I reached between us, shoved her panties aside, and entered her in one swift motion.

"Dios, Babe, what you do to me," I groaned at the feel of being inside of her.

I started out slow, using all my self control. My control broke when Steph dug her nails into my back and breathed, "Fuck me," in my ear.

I pulled almost all the way before beginning to pound over and over again into her. It didn't take long for both of us to reach or climaxes, me collapsing on the ground with Steph on top of me, still joined.

It seemed like forever before Steph lifted her head from where it was nestled on my chest and gently kissed my jaw.

"I love you Carlos," she said smiling down at me.

"And I love you, Babe," I said capturing her lips in a brief kiss before picking us up from the floor, "Let's get into comfy clothes and watch a movie."

"Hmm…I like the idea of cuddly on the couch with you," Steph said before disappearing into the closet. I quickly pulled on a pair of my boxers and went into the entryway to retriever our clothes.

Steph walked out of the closet wearing one of my black t-shirts and my 2nd pair of black boxers. I smiled as a grabbed her hand and led her towards the couch.

"What movie do you want to watch, Babe?"

Steph made me grow hard again as she stuck the tip of her finger in her mouth in a cute thinking position. "How about, Boondock Saints?"

"Sounds good, Babe," I replied leading her towards the couch. I was very grateful that she didn't pick a chick flick. Steph got the video ready while I made some, healthier popcorn, and got a couple bottle of waters.

I joined Steph where she sat on the couch, setting the bowl in my lap after she covered us up. She snuggled into me while we watched the movie, although I enjoyed watching her reaction to different parts of the movie than actually watching the movie. I didn't even realize the movie was over until Steph sat up and asked how I liked it.

"It was good Babe," I said, smiling down at her where she was curled up with her head in my lap, "Let's get you to bed, you look exhausted."

"Hmm…I'm okay with that," she replied with a smile as she sat up at stretched. I stood up quickly, collecting her in my arms and carrying her off to our bedroom. I was going to enjoy a good night's sleep with my Babe wrapped around me.

Steph was asleep when I came out of the bathroom, and I crawled in next her, her body immediately molding itself against mine. Lately, her breathing would lull me to sleep, but tonight thoughts of the stalker plagued my mind. I didn't want to clip her wings, but I knew that until this guy was found I would be overly protective, and I could only hope that Steph didn't feel too caged like she had with Morelli…

I sighed, and cuddled further into Steph, preparing for the night of restlessness.

Sorry it's so short but I figured I needed to update this story!

Read and review :D


	14. Where is All My Stuff?

Chapter 14--

Steph's POV

It felt weird being in my old apartment. It had been weeks since Ranger had asked me to move in with him, but the threat of my stalker kept him and I from actually move my stuff out. Ella had fun shopping for me the minute she thought it was possible Ranger and I would begin dating, and so far I'd had no troubles surviving without the stuff from my apartment. I just recently decided it was pointless to keep the apartment and all of the stuff in it around much longer. All it was doing was wasting space and money.

I had only very narrowly convinced Ranger to let me come here, even with him accompanying me. I understood that this stalker was getting under his skin, but I still believed him to be overreacting. This was no different than any other stalker I had ever had, except that this one seemed to enjoy targeting me right under Ranger's nose. I was beginning to think that this was Ranger's stalker, not mine.

The last thing I had heard was a few days ago when once again the stalker walked right under the Merry Men and Ranger's noses. He left another note on my windshield, only saying, "You haven't found me yet because you are ignoring the obvious." Little things that before wouldn't have made me worry were now causing massive meetings and overtime hours at Rangeman. If Ranger's ego didn't deflate just a bit in the next week, I might blow a gasket and having his breath down my neck.

Ranger, Lester, Tank, and I were standing in my entryway, Lester and Tank having just finished searching my apartment. It was quite ridiculous to have them going through an apartment that had been empty for weeks with their guns drawn like they were invading a third world country.

"Nothing boss," Lester said, opening his mouth to say more.

"Good," Ranger replied, "I want to get this done as fast as possible…"

"No boss, that's not what I mean. There is nothing but that furniture here. No clothes, not shoes, no makeup in the bathroom, nothing. It's all gone."

Silence filled my apartment as Ranger immediately tensed. The guys had reholstered their guns, so I knew there was no danger, and my body immediately filled with anger. Who the hell had taken all my stuff??!!!! How dare they, whoever the hell they were, take all of my stuff. I may have lived without all of it for the past several weeks, but there was still plenty of stuff that was here that I wanted.

Ranger only hesitated a second before jumping into action. "Tank, call the Rangeman lab technicians. I want them to go through this whole place, looking for anything out of the ordinary."

"Like that is gonna help," I muttered under my breath.

Tank paused in midreach for his cell phone but immediately continued after receiving the death glare from Ranger. Lester stood with his mouth hanging open, his reaction letting me know I said that a little louder than I had hoped, but also shut his mouth very quickly after seeing Ranger's death glare aimed at Tank.

Ranger pulled me over near my refrigerator taking slow deep breaths. I realized that I had probably upset him with my lack of confidence in his abilities. I didn't mean it like that at all; I had complete faith in Ranger finding whoever was doing this. I just thought he needed to clear his mind and stop letting it get personal, but I had to lie and not say that to him.

"Steph, why do you think my efforts are not going to help keep you safe?" Yep my suspicions were right on the money.

I put my hands on either side of his face, seeing the pain in my lack of faith, and the tiredness that came with worrying day and night. I knew that he had not been sleeping the way he should, he wasn't eating the way he should, and he was constantly on edge. I don't think that he could even concentrate on Rangeman work anymore. It was amazing how Batman could be brought down at the fact that someone was doing something right under his nose and he couldn't' figure out who in the world it was.

"We seemed to have reversed roles Carlos," I began confusing flashing across his face, "A few weeks ago it was me misinterpreting your actions and your words. All I meant was that this guy never leaves anything. It seems as though everything we do is already thought out by him. I'm frustrated not at you but by how good this guy is."

Ranger seemed to soften a little at my words, but as always, especially when we were out of the secure atmosphere of the Rangeman, he still remained quite tense. I gave him a soft peck on the lips and released him. He smiled and ran his fingers up and down my cheeks before turning and giving Tank instructions on what to do concerning the apartment. As Ranger pulled me out of the apartment I gazed back, feeling silly that I would get a few moments to say good bye to one of the few places that had ever felt like home.

Even as I walked out the door I could picture the kitchen were my cookie jar once sat next to Rex's cage. I could picture the cabinet where I kept my peanut butter. I could see myself locking the deadbolt on my door but shaking my head knowing that would not stop anyone who wanted to get into my apartment, especially Ranger. I could see myself curled up in my favorite blanket on my old tattered couch watching the Ghostbusters. I could feel the breeze on my face as I sat on the fire escape, picture my closet overflowing, now empty, and my outdated bathroom also overflowing with all my things, including my old friend the shower massager.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I realized that although I wouldn't give up living with Ranger for the world, I would miss my old apartment. I had so many memories there. From finding Lula on my fire escape, to watching Ranger risk his life for me and his daughter. Granted most of them weren't always happy, most of them were scary, but it had been my home.

When we got to the Cayenne, Ranger didn't start the car, but pulled me into his lap over the console and held me tight.

"I know that you are going to miss your apartment, Babe. It's okay to be sad it was your home for so long," Ranger soothed while running his hand up and down my spine and kissing my hair.

I felt silly. I didn't want to feel this way especially as we moved forward in our lives, toward happier memories in a different home. Knowing that I had to move on I leaned back and smiled at Ranger, "You know what would make me happier?" I said with a hint of a smile.

"Hmmm…I don't know Babe, what would that be?" Ranger smiled back at me with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I nice shower massager to make up for the loss of all my things," I said smirking at him.

"Babe, have you know worries I _am_ you personal shower massager only my use isn't restricted to the shower, although, have I ever told you how good I am in the shower?"

I grinned, "You haven't in a long time, but I do believe you showed me not too long ago."

Ranger chuckled a low chuckle before pulling my head in for a light peck, "Come on, Babe, let's go home and make memories that will overshadow the sadness at leaving here."

Ranger's POV

I knew Steph was getting upset at the constant guard, and I knew she noticed how stressed I was. I hoped she didn't feel guilty, I would rather have her angry with me and the way I was taking care of myself than feeling like this was all her fault. I realized my mistake, that I should have given her more time in her apartment, and that's why I took her back to our apartment and curled up on the couch with her and watched Ghostbusters. I even indulged in a little popcorn to make her laugh and smile. She had fallen asleep, I will never understand how she can sleep as much and anywhere, and I was wishing I could join her but I was still anxious to talk to Tank.

I carefully left the couch and left her note before heading downstairs. I found Tank in his office, and I quickly shut the door and sat in front of him.

"What did you find?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Nothing, boss, yet again," Tank sighed, feeling the same way I was feeling. I couldn't blame my men that this guy was so good. If he wasn't after Steph I would try to hire him.

"The only thing we found was a note in her closet that said that he had taken her stuff to where it belonged. I have no idea what that means, but everything but the furniture was gone, even her cookie jar," Tank continued, "We checked out the note, again, nothing interesting or note worthy about it."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as we pondered over this. We hadn't been keeping watch over her apartment, because it truly never crossed our minds. She lived here now, why bother with there?

"Tank, put someone on the apartment. Its unlikely he'll come back, but hey, you never know."

"On it. I hope we catch this guy soon, I can tell Bomber is getting restless."

I knew it too, and I just hoped she didn't try to pull anything like sneaking out. She may stun gun all my men this time instead of just one.

Read and Review!!!


	15. Special Delivery

Standard disclaimers apply, don't own them but I would sure have fun with Ranger…

Chapter 15—Special Delivery

Ranger's POV

I woke up early, untangling myself from Steph to go down to the gym and work out some of the frustration I was having. I missed having a man watching Steph's apartment. At the time I didn't think that it was important to have a man on her apartment when she wasn't living there anymore. I was berating myself for not listening to her, I figured that we had plenty of time to pack up her stuff and get rid of her apartment, how wrong I was. Now her stalker had taken care of a job that, as her boyfriend should have been mine.

I wasn't paying attention to my surrounds, just punching the crap out of the punching bag, when I noticed that Tank was leaning against the wall facing me.

He gave me a come hither motion, and I joined him against the wall, taking my water bottle with me. "To what do I owe this visit, Tank?" I asked taking a swig of my bottle.

"You need to calm down man. This getting angry and frustrated at yourself isn't helping this at all. To Steph, this is just a normal stalker, except this one keeps timing his stunts around you," I glared at him, wondering where this conversation was going.

He saw my glare and returned the favor, "Don't give me that look man, this is serious. You are blowing this way out a proportion. Steph isn't going to put up with it much longer, I can tell. Steph can handle this, just like she has handled all the other stalkers that have been thrown at her. It is you who can't handle this stalker."

I held up my hand not letting him finish. It was the truth, but I wasn't going to change my ways handling this until some of my ego returned, and hopefully with it my confidence.

Reading my face Tank continued, "Somehow I knew that would be your reaction. So at least do me this. Make me point on this, with you separating yourself a little bit more this may end faster."

I knew what he was saying was right and I wanted to badly. But did I trust Tank with Steph? Tank sensed my hesitation because he just put his hand on my shoulder. Take today and think about it."

I nodded and we walked towards the locker room when Lester burst through the door running at full speed.

"Boss, Tank, we just got a UPS package addressed to Steph from her old address."

I took off upstairs before Lester had finished speaking. I could hear Lester and Tank on the stairs behind me as I took them two at a time. I had no idea where the package was, so I paused right outside the door to the stairwell and let Lester pass me. He led me to the conference room where I could see a square package sitting on the table. The only other person in the room was Bobby who must have been charged with guarding the package.

I motioned for absolute silence as I put my ear to the box. I highly doubted that the stalker would send anything harmful into Rangeman, or that UPS would fail to notice a package of theirs ticking or reeking radioactive but I was just being cautious.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pocket knife, easily cutting the tape on the top of the box. Everyone in the room held their breaths as I cautiously opened the box. On top was tissue paper, and I looked at the anxious faces in the room before carefully peeling back the tissue paper.

There was a collective gasp from my men as I began to pull out some of Steph's possessions that had been missing from her apartment. I pulled out some underwear, all sensible apparently the stalker wanted to keep her sexier items, some jewelry, her perfume, some makeup, and an array of tops.

Pinned to one of the tops was a not, typed, and I was sure untraceable.

"Here is some stuff to tide Stephanie over until I bring her to join the rest of her belongings, right where she belongs."

My blood began to boil as I caught the undertones of the note. This bastard thought that Steph would be joining her possessions. Over my dead body! This man had some nerve.

"Tank, arrange for more protective guard of Steph…" I began to order when I heard an angry voice yell from behind me.

"I DON'T THINK SO RICARDO CARLOS MANOSO!" I turned to see Steph sanding fists clenched at her side looking angrier than I had seen her in a very long time. The moment of Steph being fed up that Tank and I had been anticipating had arrived.

I nodded at my men indicating them to leave, Tank giving me a good luck look as he shut the door behind him.

I braced myself for the Jersey girl attitude to spring itself at me. I wasn't going to back down, but I still didn't want this to happen.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm already not allowed to leave the building without my own personal secret service. What are you going to do next have them follow me into the bathroom to make sure my ass does FALL IN???!!!!???!!!" Whoa, I was expecting an argument, but not…well…not this _explosive_.

"Steph, this is nonnegotiable. I will not have your safety at risk…"

"No, Ranger this isn't about my safety anymore, this is about your own goddamned ego getting in the way of your job. This stupid stalker, who I might add is no different than my other ones, is only getting under your skin so badly because he is walking right under you damn nose."

Ouch. I had not expected not only my street name coming out of her mouth, but the insult about me not caring about her safety. How could she think I wasn't concerned about her safety?

"Steph…"

"No, I don't want to hear it right now," she said as she turned and walked out the door, "Don't worry I won't leave the damn building," she said slamming the door as she left.

I felt deflated all of a sudden. My doubts about letting Tank take point were now gone.

I heard the door softly open, and looked up into Tank's concerned face. He shut the door and sat down next to the chair I had collapsed in.

"You heard didn't you?" I asked.

"Yep, heard everything. I hate to say it man, but she is totally right. You are treating her like she is prisoner in her own home, or work place when you aren't on the 7th. Cut her some slack she isn't the type of girl who needs constant protection like some of the other women you have dated. Steph can take care of herself."

I nodded my head. I knew he was right, and I wished I hadn't made Steph so angry.

I sighed. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "I'm taking myself off the stalker case. You handle it from now on."

"Thanks man, I know that it's hard for you to do but it will be okay and worth it," Tank said giving me a slap on the back, "I'll take the box and its contents to the lab. Go find your girl."

I nodded and walked into the control room. "She went up to 7 boss," Hal said giving me an encouraging nod.

I took a deep breath, nodded back and started the walk of shame up to the apartment.

Steph's POV

I slammed out of the conference room after screaming bloody murder at Ranger. I was so angry that I think I was literally seeing red. Instead of taking the elevator I used the stairs to get some of my anger out as I ran to the apartment. How dare he treat me as though I can't take care of myself! He was acting like this because this stalker was playing with his mind more than he was playing with mine!

I sat myself down on the couch and took deep breaths to calm myself down. On the plus side I had just survived my first fight with Ranger. The con, I may be in a box on the way to Cambodia tomorrow at this time

I wasn't going to give in on this. I would have considered more men if he had just asked me. All I wanted was to be given a choice, not to be ordered around like I was a slave.

I had noticed a box behind them on the table. I had been so angry that I hadn't even asked to see what was in it. I was curious now, but I wasn't going back down there. I was sure I would find out sooner or later. Whatever was in that box was what made Ranger want to secure me even more. Either I should be scared shitless at this guy, or angry, depending on what was in it. For some reason, I had a feeling that I was going to be angrier at him. This box had caused my first fight with the man I loved!

I sat straighter as I heard the door open and the sound of Ranger's combats walking into the room. I braced myself for the confrontation as I turned in my seat to face him.


	16. Rangeman Insecurity

Warning for language, as well as all the standard ones like I do not own this, but I sure wish I did

Chapter 16— Rangeman Insecurity

Ranger's POV

I entered the quiet apartment, knowing that Steph was there somewhere waiting for me to come up. She probably assumed I had come to argue further, or to yell at her for disrespecting me in front of my men. She was dead wrong of course, I had actually come up to apologize.

I entered the living room to see her sitting pin straight on the couch, her face her own version of my blank mask. I could still feel the anger radiating off of her, but I knew that she was at least a little bit calmer than she had been not too long ago while screaming at me in the conference room.

I thought about sitting on the couch next to her, but I knew she would probably only move away, so I chose to sit on the arm chair that faced her. I was close to her, but not close enough that she would like I would woo her into submission.

I sat in a relaxed position, hoping she would at least relax herself just a fraction. I was disappointed when she didn't, but I decided I would let her run this show. I had been acting like a colossal ass, and I deserved whatever she had to dish out at me, no matter how much it may hurt to hear it.

I have no idea how long we sat there, just looking at each other. I didn't want to be the first one to speak, I still didn't know exactly how I was going to apologize, but this silence was killing me, and I didn't know if I could let it go on much longer.

I didn't have to wait long after I decided to speak up, Steph finally seemed to know what she wanted to say to me, and finally ended the deafening silence.

"Ranger, I'm going to attempt to speak calmly and maturely to you instead of screaming at you like I did downstairs," she began. She waited for me to give an indication that I was on board with her. Not wanting to interrupt her I just nodded my head, but I was dimly aware that she still was using my street name instead of my real name that she had begun using more lately.

"I don't know who you think you are being when you decided its okay to just freak out over some little stalker, who is quite honestly probably just pissed a girl managed to get his ass into jail. Okay the notes are a little creepy, and it may imply stuff, but I have a tracker in my pocket, and you seem to have a Steph spidey sense that tells you when I'm in danger. This stupid, dumbass does not mean that I have to be on lockdown 24 freaking seven!"

Steph paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself after she had ended her little bit screaming at me, just like she promised she wouldn't. I remained silent, wanting to let her get everything out before I spoke anything.

Taking my silence as a go ahead of going on, she continued, "The only problem I see with this whole situation Ranger, is that this guy just coincidently tries stuff whenever, one you are around. Hell, my apartment didn't even have anything to do with my safety. It wasn't like I was living there, my stuff is all replaceable! The stuff I truly cared about I already have here. That only pissed you off and sent you all cave man because you were stubborn and wouldn't let me move my stuff out earlier because you afraid he'd pull something and two because he did your boyfriendly duty of moving my stuff out for me. I had so much shit in there you should probably be thanking him!"

She took another deep breath, but instead of pausing to see if I would speak like last time she just launched right into the next part, "I may have no idea what was in that package downstairs, but I do know that he would have sent it anywhere that I was staying. Its common knowledge that I'm living here, but if I had been living with my parents I'm sure that it would have been sent there too. What all this boils down to is your ego. Your big fat, Ranger ego. You know what I have been thinking for the past few weeks? That you are slowly with each passing stalker filled day, turning into Joe…" she stopped abruptly there as if she realized what she had just said. She clamped her hand over her mouth and sank into the couch, afraid of the anger that should have been radiating from me.

I should have been very angry that she had just compared me to the man who had gotten drunk and abused her. But I just couldn't. As much as it stung to hear those words come out of her mouth, I knew they were true and I berated myself mentally for causing her to even think those thoughts.

She was stills staring wide eyed at me, probably thinking about how I was going to send her to a third world country for this. I almost laughed, but knew that would be the wrong emotion to show at this point in time. I decided to move to the couch, gently pulling her hands away from her face and shutting her mouth. I gently touched her nose making sure she knew I wasn't angry or going to hurt her.

She didn't relax much, but did a little, and I took that as a sign that it was alright for me to begin.

"Steph, I just want to tell you how truly sorry I am. It _was_ my ego getting in the way. I didn't like the fact that I was so unaware of my surroundings, that I didn't notice the things this guy was doing. But even though it was my ego that clouded my judgment, I never ever did things only because he was catching me off guard. I did it because I am concerned for you safety, and I couldn't bear to lose you after finally getting you."

I took a deep breath. Steph had finally relaxed some, but I knew I had to keep going. I didn't like speaking like this, it went against my bad ass image, but I knew that it was necessary. "I want you to know I'm not angry at you I'm angry at myself. I know I was acting like Joe, but because I wasn't thinking rationally, I didn't realize it. I'm glad you said that out loud, because I never in a million years want to be anything like him. From now on we are going to compromise and talk all this out. There is only one place I'll go caveman, and I think that place you will enjoy instead of resent."

Steph sighed, "Its okay, I should have spoken up sooner. Let's just move past this, and look forward, I just want our first fight to be over. I really didn't enjoy this one bit…even thought I kind of won," she said with a silly grin.

That I had to laugh at, it was true she had won, "I'm really truly sorry, Babe, I think it's just that both of us don't usually like to talk about things, we are more action orientated."

"I agree, that is something that we need to work on together. But don't worry; your badass image is safe with me."

I laughed again, and both of us fell into relaxed sitting positions on the couch, with my arm around Steph, and her leaning into me. We enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few minutes before her curiosity won the best of her.

"So are you going to tell me what was in that box that made you go all psycho macho?"

"Babe, it was a box of your belongings…"

"WHAT!? That bastard is man handling my stuff? How dare he! I want it all back not just a few selective items," she ranted.

"The note with it said that it was some things to tide you over until you joined the rest of your things."

"Argh! Stalkers are so overrated," she said with a Burg eye roll, "So what are you going to do next?"

"Nothing, Babe, I handed over your stalker case to Tank," I said looking down into her wide eyes.

"You actually turned over point to Tank?"

"Yes, Babe, I knew that I would keep going macho and you would pull away more and more until there was nothing left of our relationship. I trust him completely, and I know he will have a more level head than I will when it comes to finding something that isn't quite obvious yet."

I was going to say more but I was cut off by a quick kiss. "Thank you, I know how hard that was for you to do," Steph said gratefully.

"It wasn't hard when I realized what I would be giving up if I didn't start to respect your more," I said truthfully, "And I think that since I already put one step forward into fixing this, that I should at least put the other one forward."

"Oh really, and how do you plan to get that other one out there huh?" She teased.

"Well, the newspaper said something this morning about a big sale at the Trenton mall on Friday…" I didn't even get to finish before I was cut off by a squeal and another kiss.

"Oh my God!! I was so hoping that I would con you into taking me!" She said practically bouncing in her seat.

This was going to be even harder for me than letting Tank take point, letting her go without me. "Here is the thing Babe, I have solid client meetings Friday, so you and whoever else you want to go, are going without me."

"Wait a second, hold up, you are letting me go with one other person, whoever I wish in this building right now, out in public?"

"Yes Babe, whoever you want, out of this building."

"Whoa, this is big…very very VERY, big."

"Yes, Babe it is, so how about you try to figure out what you are going to do on your day off Friday, while I go catch up on some of the work that I have neglected the past few weeks."

"You bet your batman ass that I am going to plan. Hmm…who to take….they need to be one of the bigger guys so that they can push through the crowds and carry my stuff…"

I chuckled to myself as I stood up, amused by Steph's enthusiasm about Friday. I would be worried all day, but hopefully my meetings would mildly distract me, although I highly doubted it.

Remembering that I forgot to mention something, I turned towards Steph, "Babe?"

"Yes, dear," my voice pulling Steph out of her musings.

"What's my name?"

She knew immediately what I was talking about, "Carlos, your name is Carlos, and only Carlos."

I smiled, "Thanks, Babe."

Read and review!! I've become like a review slut, I love every single one I get!

Thanks to everyone who has review who I either haven't responded to or doesn't have an account for me to respond to. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I love any criticism that will make me a better writer!


	17. Hurtin’ the Bank Account

Chapter 17---Hurtin' the Bank Account

Steph's POV

Friday

I woke up snuggled in Ranger's arms like I have every morning for the last few weeks. I groaned when he pulled out of my embrace to head to the gym. He gave me a quick peck and was off, leaving me to snuggle into the warm, Bulgari scented area he left behind.

When I woke up again the alarm clock told me it was 9 o'clock. Ranger was long gone, having gone down to the 5th around 7 this morning. I smiled to myself whenever I saw a single red rose on the nightstand on Ranger's side.

Grinning widely I grabbed it smelling it as I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I did my business, and dressed sensibly preparing myself for the long day of shopping I had ahead of me. I had decided to take just take Lester; well I wasn't just taking Lester. Hal and Binkie were going to drive us there and rotate between sitting in the SUV and patrolling around making sure there were no creepy men lurking around. Whenever Lester and I needed to get bags to the SUV, Hal or Binkie would come in and relieve us of them. It sounded like a pretty good plan to me. I hadn't wanted to have more than on Merry Man with me in the mall because I didn't want to attract attention today. I just wanted to enjoy the freedom and pretend there weren't armed men on alert guarding me.

After I ate a quick snack, Lester and I had already made plans to try the new pizza place in the mall so I didn't want to spoil my appetite, I took the elevator down to the 5th floor to pay a quick visit to Ranger before we headed out. I hoped I could catch Ranger in between his meetings, I really didn't' want to disturb him, but I knew he wouldn't like it if I just left without saying goodbye.

I had just gotten off of the elevator when Ranger was coming out of the conference room. He looked good enough to eat in his black Armani suit, complete with the black tie and black button down shirt.

I must have been drooling, because the minute he saw me he got that stupid smirk on his face that just reeked, "Oh, yeah, I know I'm drop dead gorgeous and a Cuban Sex God."

His smirk got even bigger as he got closer and based on the snicker behind me coming from Lester, I'm assuming that I said that last little bit out loud.

"Babe," Ranger said with that damn smirk, "You most definitely just said that out loud."

"Opps," I said, giggling. I wonder what had gotten into me. I don't usually giggle. Then again I had lots to be giddy about after the treatment I got last night…

Another snicker and a cough followed by a full out grin on Ranger's face, clued me in that I was yet again, talking out loud. I blushed before giving Ranger a quick peck on the cheek.

"How are your meetings going today?"

"Got a new client today," he said pulling me in the direction of his office. When we were safely in his office, he shut the door and sat me on the couch for one of those kisses that melted me into a puddle but made me know in the back of my mind he was just kissing me delirious so that I would agree to something.

The kiss seemed to go on forever before he moved onto my earlobe.

"Babe, I have something for you," he said not stopping his torture.

"I knew you were doing this for a reason…" I began getting cut off by his lips.

"I want you to remember that you agreed to let me spoil you as much as I want…" he continued, still using his lips as a distraction.

"Damn you and those lips!" I protested, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist his request when he had me in this state.

Ranger smirked at me for the millionth time that day and reached into his back pocket to pull out a shiny black piece of plastic.

I knew what the little thing was even before he had it in front of me, "I don't think so mister! I will not let you pay for everything…"

"Oh yes you will. You promised Babe. Please?" Ranger inquired bringing out the big guns. Poo, I hated when he did that.

"Fine, but after this ONE DAY I refuse to use this for everything."

"Hmm…we'll just have to see about that one Babe," giving me another quick kiss before we stood up, "I have another meeting in a few. Have fun today, and please be careful."

"I will, promise."

We walked out of his office together, and I headed towards the elevator where Lester stood waiting. I couldn't believe I had allowed this!

"What's up Bomber?" Lester asked, giving me a high five as we headed down to the garage.

Since I had moved in with Ranger, Lester and I had become great friends. He was a manwhore in so many ways, but that was one of the reasons he had become like my brother.

"Carlos somehow managed to get me to accept one of his endless limit credit cards…"

"That is so awesome! Where are we gonna start huh?" Lester asked, a little too excited at the thought of spending Ranger's money.

"Lester! I feel guilty spending this!"

"Bomber, think of it this way. He locked you up because his ego was pierced, and this is your reward. Since you won't ever have the heart to hurt him, and even though you have magically forgiven him, you can always hurt the bank account. AND if we spend wisely, he might just get to enjoy a few of the items on the bill," Lester finished wiggling his eyebrows.

I hit in him in the arm but pondered what he said. I liked that rationale. And since Ranger wouldn't like if I used my own money today, might as well suck it up and live in denial land pretending that Lester's theory made complete sense.

We reached the garage where Binkie and Hal were already waiting in the SUV. Lester and I climbed into the backseat and we motored off, arriving at the mall right was it was opening the doors for the most amazing sale of my life!

Lester was such a good sport, we shopped until we quite literally could have dropped! We went to Victoria Secret, Lester picking out a few pieces for me that he had a feeling Ranger would like. While we were in there though, I think Lester's general sexiness ruined half the panties in there.

We stopped at Macy's where I picked up some amazing shoes, and other items, some of which Lester and I knew Ranger would also get some enjoyment out of. Lester even pulled me into some home places where I picked up some things to make the apartment feel more like a home.

After traveling through every clothing store in the mall as well as eating lunch at the new pizza place, Lester and I sat enjoying a Coke and thinking of what we wanted to do next.

"Well, Carlos has meetings for the rest of the night, I was going to be on my own for dinner anyways. Did you want to get some dinner with me and head over to Pleasure Treasures?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows in a version similar to the one Lester did.

"Bomber you are a genius!"

I laughed. I knew Lester had been wanting to go there and look for some stuff that could be used on his nights off with the ladies.

Hal and Binkie were being very good sports, I also had a suspicion that Ranger was paying them quite a bit of extra money to be doing this. We got some dinner and then headed over. Lester and I had entirely too much fun going up and down each aisle giggling like school girls and picking out different items that we would like, both swapping tips that would help us both in the bedroom.

"Bomber if these suggestions you are giving me work with the ladies, I will owe you my sex life!" Lester cheered as we checked out and left the store.

"I think you can achieve your sex life without my help, but I'll take that compliment Les," I said laughing. I had enjoyed this day so much, and I didn't think that it could get any better.

And that's when I saw it. That damn skip I had been looking for forever was there right in the parking lot of Pleasure Treasures.

"Les, that man over there. He is that skip I have been trying to catch forever," I whispered trying not to make myself look obvious.

"Well, what are we waiting for? You, my dear, have not seen any action in a very long time. Let's get him!"

I walked carefully up to the skip with Lester behind me, "Roger, I'm Stephanie Plum from Vincent Plum's Bail Bonds. You have missed your court date and need to come with me to reschedule…"

I had barely gotten out the usual of my lines when he turned to me wide eyed and bolted. Damn, I was hoping to get action without having to do any work.

Lester and I began to chase him and eventually I got fed up. He had evaded me too many times for me to put up with this shit.

I powered myself forward and somehow managed to grab the back of Roger's shirt and tackled him to the ground. I sat on him until Lester appeared behind me and handed me a pair of handcuffs. I handcuffed him and Lester dragged him up by his arm pits.

"Come on Bomber let's get this guy to the cop shop!"

"You are on! Get him in the SUV, I'm going to call Carlos and let him know what is going on so that he doesn't worry."

I grabbed my phone and dialed number one, Carlos picking up on the first ring.

"Yo."

"Hey Carlos, it's me," I said.

"Hey Babe. Everything okay? You having fun?" Ranger said firing questions at me.

"Yes, everything is fine. I had lots of fun today. Remember that skip Roger I've been chasing, I don't know, forever?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Les and I just got him. We are going to drop him off and then I'll be home."

"Sounds good Babe, be safe and I love you."

"Love you too Carlos."

I climbed in the SUV in the front between Binkie and Hal, thinking to myself that we should have brought another SUV.

"Let's dump this guy off so I can go enjoy my purchases!" I said with a laugh, getting a laugh from the guys as we headed to the cop shop.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

This story of mine is finally winding down!!! Read and Review :D


	18. Spidey Sense

Standard disclaimers, I own nothing, I'm just using them for fun, but I wouldn't mind owning Ranger, and maybe Lester :-D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 18---Spidey Sense

Stalker's POV

I was pleasantly surprised with how much I was able to pull with the mighty Manoso watching over her. I was trying not to let it all get to my head; if I did the chances of me getting caught by the thugs went up dramatically. I tried not to celebrate over it for long; this was one of the very few times I had allowed myself to think about it for more than a minute. At this stage of the game, I really couldn't afford to make even one little mistake.

There was surprisingly very little planning that I had to do to accomplish all that I had wanted to. I had originally hoped that this would have been over weeks ago, but watching the looks on Manoso's face as I played with his ego and his mind, were priceless enough to allow myself to continue my little games.

Even if I had wanted to make a move towards the final part of my plan, I don't think I could have done it successfully. I was extremely good at dropping hints that I was still around but with Manoso constantly hovering, I knew I couldn't make a move to actually nab her.

Today, however, my luck changed. Manoso let her out of his sights for more than just a trip to the bathroom. She only had three body guards on her today. None of which, it should be noted, were Manoso. Wonder where he was off to today. Maybe I hadn't done enough and made him anxious enough.

Oh well, I couldn't concern myself with that. With the two bodyguards circling the building all day, and the other one always by her side, even in Victoria's Secret, now that I wonder if Manoso knew, I had yet to make my move. But with her catching that skip, I knew that there would be several distractions, and if I was unlucky I could just create one at the cop shop, that I could easily nap her today.

As much as I was enjoying my little game, I knew that tonight was the night. I could feel it. I had never been so excited in my life.

I slowly followed the SUV that was taking the familiar route to the police station. I laughed to myself how they didn't even pick up the fact that I was tailing them. Some body guards they were.

Steph's POV

I had a funny feeling in my gut as we drove to the police station, but I pushed it aside. I wasn't going to voice my fears over what I'm sure was nothing and risk getting locked up yet again by Ranger. I really didn't want to deal with that again. I was sure that it was just the fact that I had not been to the police station without Ranger since my last run in with Morelli. That had to be it. My gut was satisfied with that answer, and the answer that Morelli was not longer a cop.

After the bad feeling went away, I actually got excited. I hadn't gotten to really hang out and joke with my other cop friends since the stalker began to show his face. I was looking forward to laughing with Big Dog, Eddie, and Lester, because I knew he wouldn't just stand there while I talked he would have to put his two sense in.

After we had parked, I let Hal and Binkie grab the skip and take him in to the officer at the desk. I went off, dragging Lester behind me, to go and find Eddie and Big Dog. I was so out of touch with what was happening with them.

Eddie and Carl were off to the side chatting with each other. They turned at the same time to see me approaching them. I let go of Lester and picked up my pace a bit. I hadn't realized how much I had missed them until now. I knew that, in the future, I would be making more time to hang out with them.

"Steph! Long time no see!" Eddie said as he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Eddie! How are you today? I feel like I haven't seen you ages!" I said hugging him back equally as hard.

"You really haven't," he responded releasing me into Carl's waiting arms, "Hey Big Dog! Check out who is here! I must say Steph, it was been mighty boring without the Bombshell Bounty Hunter causing trouble around Trenton."

"Hey! I sure haven't missed blowing up cars and funeral homes," I responded hugging Carl tightly.

"Steph! Man, I haven't seen you in a long time! You should visit more often," Big Dog greeted me, pulling me in for a hug as Carl released me.

"I know! We have so much to catch up on its ridiculous! We should all go out to lunch or dinner one day when you guys aren't all working. I'm assuming you all somehow landed the night shift?" I asked, eager to get caught up on what was happening in the lives of my friends.

"Yeah, somehow we all got the night shift. It's not too bad when you are working with the fun people," Eddie laughed, "It's when you have the rookies who are so super serious about everything that the night shift stinks," he said mocking the newbies.

"So where have you been Steph," Big Dog asked wiggling his eyebrows at me. I could feel Lester silently laughing behind me, and I knew those guys knew exactly where I was and who I was with.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I replied coyly.

"HA! Yeah right you don't girl," Carl snickered, leaning in real close, "I hear you have moved in with the one and only Ranger Manoso."

All three cops waited for my response, even Lester was waiting to see how I handled telling people about my relationship with Ranger.

I took my time as though I was contemplating what to say and how to say it. I knew I was doing well, and fought back a laugh, at the guys getting antsy waiting for my response.

"Well, I don't know…"I began only to be cut off by Lester.

"Oh spit it out everyone will find out anyways!" I gave him a death glare, "She is so with the boss!"

"I knew it!" said Big Dog pumping his fist in the air.

"Nothing against you Steph, in anyway," Carl began cautiously, "But I could never, and for some reason still don't, see Ranger in a relationship."

I held up my hand, "No offense taken there. I didn't either until he and I began to get serious. And before you ask I refuse to give out any personal information about my relationship with him."

"Oh, you ruin all the fun, Steph," Eddie laughed, "So, since we know that is a pointless topic with you, how did you finally managed to catch this mongrel," he asked nodding his head in the direction of the skip.

"Sheer luck!" I replied glad that the topic had been changed, "I am so proud of myself for actually tackling him without incident!"

"I must say Bomber, that tackle was pretty frickin' sweet from where I was standing," Lester said giving me his full on playboy smile.

"Thanks Les, I was pretty pumped to have actually finally found him. He has been evading me for what feels like forever."

From my left Eddie coughed, "Steph, I gotta ask….is it true you caught him in the parking lot of Pleasure Treasures?"

Lester couldn't hide his laughter at Eddie's question. I sighed knowing exactly where this was going, "Yes I did. Lester and I were perusing the selection of the store."

Carl, Eddie, and Big Dog all joined in Lester's laughter, "Bet Ranger can't wait for you to get home."

I found myself laughing with them, "Hey I'm not the only one who will be enjoying their evening. Lester picked up quite a few items himself."

Lester laughed even harder, "What I bought will work well with the ladies, not that I need it of course."

Lester's comment set them off into manly talk, which I knew was my cue to excuse myself to the restroom real quick before we headed off to Rangeman.

Lester stopped his conversation real quick, "You want me to go with you Bomber? I mean stand outside the door of course. Boss doesn't want me to let you complete free," he said chuckling.

"Oh, pooey, I'm in a cop shop what can happen?" I responded.

Lester just shrugged his shoulders, and I headed towards the ladies room. With every step I took I was beginning to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I almost turned around and got Lester, but I brushed it off. Probably just Roger or a previous skip of mine glaring at me from under the watchful eye of another cop. Nothing to worry about.

I went into the ladies room and did my business, but even in the safety of the stall away from all the other eyes in the station I was still getting a weird feeling. I shivered and quickly did my business, hurrying to the sink to wash my hands. I finished and glanced in the mirror.

I gasped at what stared back at me, and started to run, before everything went black.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So any guesses on who it is? How do you think Ranger will react? Please read and review!! :D


	19. Things Fall Together

Standard disclaimers, I own nothing, I'm just using them for fun, but I wouldn't mind owning Ranger, and maybe Lester :-D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 19—Things Fall Together

Stalker's POV

My heart was racing as a very drugged Step fell neatly into my arms. I had thought everything was ruined when she locked eyes with me in the mirror, but I had miraculously managed to get her drugged before she created a big scene. The bathroom was far enough away from her dumbass bodyguards that even though she had put up a little struggle, no one would have heard her.

I was thankful that I had had a similar kidnapping plan in place in case this kind of situation occurred. I had thought out every detail of getting her out of the police station ahead of time, and if I hadn't my heart would probably be racing so fast I would have had a heart attack right here in the ladies bathroom. I still don't know what possessed me to create a type of plan involving kidnapping her at a police station, but I was grateful I had.

My outfit hadn't taken any trouble to make; really Manoso should have been more creative than black with some little letters advertising his company.

I easily swung Steph up into my arms, tucking her in so that it looked like she was sleeping. The color in her face was similar to a person who had just been throwing up, and any sound she made could be attributed to a quesy stomach.

Appearing as though I was trying to be gentle, I carried Steph out of the bathroom in my arms, thankful that not a soul was in sight. I knew the ball cap was perfectly covering my face from the cameras, but I still tried to duck my head to avoid them. At this stage in the game I wasn't taking any risks with my plan falling through.

I only met one officer on the way; he didn't even look up from the file he was reading. Perfect. I sped up my movements as I got closer to the exit, taking a deep breath of the cool air the minute the door shut behind me. Everything was going just as I had planned.

Knowing Manoso probably had dozens of trackers on his precious Stephanie I threw her purse in the trash and set her in the back seat of the black SUV. Emptying her pockets as I went, I duck taped her mouth shut, and handcuffed her hands behind her, as well as handcuffing her feet together. I didn't believe that she would wake before we got to our destination but I was being overly cautious right now.

Climbing into the SUV, I slowly drove away, smiling a wide smile as I turned out of the parking lot. I had successfully just kidnapped Stephanie Plum right out from Manoso's nose. This had been originally all about Steph, but now, although it was still mostly about her, this was about showing the Mighty Ranger Manoso who was boss. And I had just won; I had defeated him and got exactly what I wanted. Stephanie.

I had never felt more accomplished in my life.

Lester's POV

Talking and laughing with Eddie, Carl, and Big Dog came naturally to me. I was one of the few Merry Men, as Steph fondly called us, who was completely comfortable talking and having fun. That was probably one of the reasons Steph and I got along so well.

I wasn't worried about her. Steph could take care of herself, just as she had proven so many times before. I still tried to protect her though, if something happened to her on my watch not only would I be sick with myself, Ranger would probably kill me with his bare hands.

I was only vaguely aware of the others talking as I smiled to myself at how much more calm that boss had seemed to be with her. He yelled less, smiled more, and I felt him becoming a real human. Before he met her he was a robot, not enjoying life but traveling day to day like a machine. Now he had life to him, and I couldn't have been happier for him, or for Bomber.

I could kill Morelli for what he did. I had always hoped that Steph would see him for what he really was, but I had never wanted it to be that way. She had become like my little sister, and if I ever saw him again I knew I'd probably pound his face in.

Thinking of Steph I glanced at the clock, realizing that she had been gone for a good fifteen minutes. Girls usually took a long time, but I knew Steph wouldn't have stayed away for that long. Maybe she just ran into a friend of hers and was off talking?

"Hey guys I'm going to go check on Steph real quick," I told the guys, getting a nod from each of them as they continued their conversation. I probably didn't have any reason to be worrying but I felt as though with Ranger not here, it was my duty to take care of her.

I peeked around in the areas surrounding the bathrooms but found nothing; nobody seemed to be lurking around at this time of the night. That could be a good thing, or a bad thing.

I gently knocked on the door of the bathroom calling out her name as I stood there. After thirty seconds of no response I knocked again, harder, only to have the door swing open. I felt my stomach fall and felt like I was going to be sick. I knew that Steph wouldn't wander off without telling me first, she knew how worried I could get. I just knew that this wasn't going to be good at all.

I called out as I walked into the bathroom, noticing that not a soul was in here. Having only two stalls, I looked in each one, finding nothing that alerted me to Steph.

Something caught my eye under the sinks as I turned around. Using a tissue paper I picked it up and felt my heart lurch.

It was Steph's watch. Ranger had just given it to her the other day when her other one had broken. I knew it was hers by the word Babe engraved on the back.

Steph wouldn't have left this here. She was taken, and maybe had left this behind to let me know.

I picked up my phone as I headed out of the bathroom to make what I knew would be the hardest call of my life.

Ranger's POV

I was having trouble concentrating.

Steph would have a field day making fun of me if she knew that I kept looking at the clock every five seconds, waiting anxiously for it to be time for me to run upstairs to my Babe. I just wanted out of this damn meeting.

Tank could sense it too. He kept sending me raised eyebrows every time I glanced at the clock. He had taken over the meeting when he realized I wasn't entirely focused.

Seeing Steph would, I hoped, calm the sensation that I had in the pit of my stomach. It was anxiety, something I wasn't used to feeling. I had made the conclusion that it was foreboding that something was going on that I wasn't aware about. I figured that bad feeling was because I wasn't with Steph right now.

The anxiety grew stronger with every passing minute. What if that stalker had gotten her? What if it wasn't him but something else and she was hurt? I just had that funny feeling that she wasn't right and I couldn't place why.

The meeting ended, and I shook hands with my new clients. I don't think they noticed how I had zoned out during the meeting; Tank had taken over quite well for me.

I rushed out of the room and practically ran up to 7. I couldn't wait to spend some time with Steph and hear about her day. Maybe then I would feel better.

But the anxiety feeling only grew as I unlocked the apartment. It was too cool in there, too dark. I knew, even if Steph was napping, I would have known that she was there the minute I opened the door.

Just in case my senses were off I checked every room. Nothing had changed since this morning, and no new clothes or anything were in the apartment. Something was wrong, and I knew it.

My phone ringing brought me out of my musings, and my stomach dropped when Lester's name appeared on the screen.

"Santos, what is going on?" I demanded into the phone, already on the way out of the apartment.

"Steph went to the bathroom, boss," Lester began quickly, his voice showing the fear and regret already, "Fifteen minutes later I went in to check on her and she wasn't there."

Before I got myself worked up in a panic I had to make sure that she really was missing and not just off chatting with the cops, "Are you sure she didn't just go see people?"

"No boss. Her watch was left under the sink."

No. This couldn't be happening. I barked at Santos to secure the bathroom and barked orders in the control room as I went past. Grabbing Tank I pulled him towards the elevator, feeling the ranks of my men already beginning to follow me.

"Steph is missing Tank. I'm having Ceaser pull up the tracking signal on her, the rest of us are heading to the police station."

Tank looked on the outside how I was feeling on the inside. I was trying not to let it show how much my heart felt like it was being torn from my body at the thought of him having her.

Tank drove to the station. I didn't have to tell him to drive fast; he did it on his own. He felt the way I did. Steph was like his sister, and there is no doubt in my mind that he would kill the bastard if he ever had the chance.

We screeched into the station, and I jumped out before it even stopped. Lester and a few cops and stood by the bathroom s as I raced in. I didn't even bother to put my blank face on, all I cared about was finding out what the hell had happened to Steph.

Lester looked guilty and I knew he would be beating himself up over this. As much as I wanted to hate him and blame him, I couldn't. Steph had just gone to the bathroom right around the corner. They were in a damn police station.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, letting him know that I wasn't seething.

"Ranger, we looked at the security tapes all we see is a man with Rangeman clothing heading out of the building and placing her in a black SUV. Anyone here would have thought it was one of your men if they saw," Big Dog explained.

"Her purse was thrown in the dumpster, you're wasting your time with the trackers," Eddie continued.

Lester silently handed me her watch, now in an evidence bag.

I tried to keep my voice steady, "Will it do any good combing the bathroom?" I asked.

"Probably not, honestly, I mean this is a police station. God only knows what kind of prints you'll pick up even in the girls bathroom. There will most likely be nothing in there that doesn't belong," Carl finished.

_Most likely be nothing in there that doesn't belong_. His words ran in my ear. Something was nagging me, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I stepped into the bathroom and looked around. Stepping in front of a sink I looked in the mirror and that nagging feeling all made sense.

There was never anything that would have been out of place had they been testing everything in a lab. Everything about it_ belonged_. Nothing would have hinted to his men that a set of prints wouldn't have belonged in the pairs picked up from her car, jewelry, and apartment.

Because simply put they did belong there.

I knew, even without looking into anything, just were Stephanie was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Read and review!!! :D


	20. Smooth Criminal

Please excuse the title :-P The radio is bombarding me with Michael Jackson

Hope this is everything that everyone hoped for! You finally find out who the stalker is!

Standard disclaimers still apply

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 20—Smooth Criminal

Steph's POV

I slowly began to come out of the haze I was in. I knew that it was from being drugged, and through the haze I could feel myself getting pissed. Who the hell did that bastard think he was?

At the same time that I was getting angry at the damn stalker, I was getting angry at myself. How could I be so stupid? It was staring me in the face the whole time! That and I had stood there and let my jaw hang open in the bathroom that led me to only getting drugged. I should have escaped.

Slowly letting myself come fully awake, I knew that now wasn't the time to get down on myself. I had to have a clear and confident mindset to get myself out of this situation. Not that I truly had to worry, Ranger was probably already outside.

"Took you long enough to come around," I heard from behind me and fought the urge to show the disgust at hearing his voice on my face. At this point, I didn't know if any sort of displeasure I gave him would cause him to snap even further than he already had.

"Well, Cupcake, now that you are back where you belong, life will become much less complicated…"

"Excuse me? Less complicated?" I couldn't help it. I had to retort after that one.

He shot me a look, one that I suppose was intended to scare me but only made me want to laugh in his face, and I shut up. I couldn't risk getting drugged again or being anything more than fully aware. He could do anything to me right now. My hands were handcuffed behind me.

"You are here with me," Joe said as though I didn't already realize this, "This is where you belong Stephanie! With me raising a family! All you have to is learn to cook and grow up and realize that this is the only life you are meant to lead. Not a life with that thug…"

Whoa. Hold the phone! Joe brought me to his house so that I could lead the life I was supposed to live? I don't think so! Who was he to dictate what life I was meant to lead? Only I could make that decision.

"There you go!" Joe said reading the emotions that I was sure were spraying across my face, "I already see the 'I don't thinks so' on your face. Think about it Stephanie!"

"There is nothing to think about Joe," I said quietly trying to keep my voice level and calm, "That isn't the life I want to lead. If I do get married it will be to the person I love and the person that won't force me into a lifestyle I don't want. I don't even think I ever want children."

"Yes you do, Cupcake, every woman has to have children," he said with a shake of his head, "Picture it! Picture how perfect your life would be."

I did what he asked but I was sure the images in my brain were not ones that would have pleased him. When I pictured my children they didn't have Joe's looks but Ranger's mixed with mine to create beautiful children. In my images I still had my gun, and I was eating Ella's food, not my own.

Joe mistook the pleasure on my face at seeing my life with Ranger as being a daydream that included him. A huge smile overtook his face, and I knew that I would have to play him to get myself out of this situation.

"See, you see now don't you?" He asked excitedly.

I took a big breath of air and silently told Ranger that I loved him and didn't mean anything that I was about to say, "Yes, I see it now. I'm so sorry Joe I was being foolish before! Do you forgive me?" I asked innocently, tilting my head to the side as though I was a little naughty schoolgirl, hmm… a game to play with Ranger later…no, focus Steph!

"Yes I do Cupcake," he said. Before he could even think that this meant I kiss I came up with a plan.

"Joe, sweetheart, I really have to use the bathroom, and my mouth is so dry from the drugs. Could you take of these silly handcuffs so I can go and brush my teeth?" I asked hoping that he could bite.

"That would be an excellent idea," he said, pleased that he had finally talked some sense into me, "You can freshen up and then cook dinner. I bought you a cookbook," he said getting all excited again.

"Of course that sounds wonderful," I replied, standing up slowly. This was getting harder and harder to fake cheeriness.

He led me up to the bathroom and unlocked the cuffs right outside the door and pushed me in, "I'll wait outside the door for you Cupcake," he said as he shut the door.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of what I could do next. Now that I was out of the cuffs I knew I could probably catch him by surprise and knock him out. I pretended to do my business and decided to do it in the kitchen. It would be easier, and if I needed to I could try to escape out the back door.

I opened the door and saw Joe standing right there, as though even through my false sweetness he expected me to try to run. I smiled at him, "Let's go I'm starving!"

He took my hand and led me downstairs into the kitchen. A new cookbook, just like he said was sitting on the table. I picked it up and pretended to be reading. Looking pleased, he made his way to the fridge and got out a beer. He sat down at the table with his back to the pantry. Perfect. I could grab the rolling pin.

"How about Chicken Parm tonight darling?"

"That sounds excellent, Cupcake." He was so underestimating me.

He tilted his chair a little to the side so he could watch me out of the corner of his eye. I busied myself pulling out different things, and finally settling here I knew the rolling pin was. I carefully made myself look like I was trying to find something and looked up at the very top, grinning evilly.

"Joe, dear, I can't reach that pot. Can you come get it for me?" I asked gripping the rolling pin in my hands tightly.

"Of course," he said as he sat down his beer and came over. Just as he was almost to me I moved quickly smashing the rolling pin off of his head and giving him a swift kick to the groin. He doubled over, and I hit him again with the rolling pin, knocking him completing on the ground. I went over and kicked him, knowing he was unconscious, but thankfully still breathing. Just in case he was faking it, I walked over and grabbed his gun out of the drawer and kept it trained on him.

Getting a beer out of the fridge I sat on the counter and waited. I don't know how I knew but I did know that Ranger would be breaking down the door in a matter of minutes, and damn I was going to sit here and make sure this creep didn't wake up.

Four minutes passed when I heard the back door being slowly opened, and I grinned knowing that word that was going to come out of Ranger's mouth.

Ranger's POV

I came out of the bathroom and looked at the men surrounding me. The realization must have still been in my face because Lester immediately asked me where she was.

"Fingerprints were never found because his fingerprints would have supposed to be there. He wanted Steph's things because he honestly thinks she belongs with him. The guys would have never thought that first day, and neither would have I, that a person in a cop uniform walking up and down the street could have been the one to write that message on Steph's car…"

"You mean that bastard Morelli has her?" Carl asked fiercely causing me to look up sharply. Since when were the cops on my side?

"We know what he did, and trust me when I say tonight, we aren't cops if we see anything from any of your men," Eddie responded to my unasked question.

"Let's go. I have a feeling Steph is at his house. That is, after all, where she belongs."

We all moved out, the three cops coming with us, just in case.

We got to Morelli's house in no time, and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw his SUV and the lights on in the house

I took the back door, silently creeping across his yard. I could feel my Babe in there, and I hoped he hadn't done anything to hurt her.

I opened the back door silently and peeked in. The sight before me caused me to stop.

Steph was sitting the counter, beer in one hand, gun pointed to an unconscious Morelli in the other, giving me a smirk.

"Babe."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Anyone surprised? Let me know what you think :D

Check out my little continuation of this, School of Pleasure Treasurers about what tips Steph and Lester swapped back and forth in one of the previous chapters!


	21. Life As I Know It

Here is the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and support while I was writing this :D

Standard disclaimers

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 21--- Life As I Know It

Ranger's POV

It was wrong to laugh in the situation, but I couldn't help it. The sight of Steph with a beer in her hand sitting on Morelli's counter while pointed a gun at him was priceless. One of those rare moments I wished I had a camera.

My men entered through the interior kitchen door along with the cops. The sight must have greatly amused them too because all I could hear around me was laughter.

Steph gave me a wide smile before setting the gun and her beer down and walking quickly over to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she tucked her head under my chin.

The men stopped laughing and went around to secure Morelli. I never would have thought that I was okay with it being him who was targeting her. He would have never hurt her badly, not like some of the others who I had imagined could have. This was a tame stalker, which sounded like an oxymoron when I thought it.

I took Steph outside, in case Morelli was to wake up I didn't want her in there. Once we were in the backyard I titled her head upwards and give her a thorough kiss. Afterwards, I checked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. Besides a little markings on her wrists, where I'm assuming her was handcuffed, she looked fine.

I smiled down at her, "Proud of you, Babe."

"Thanks, Batman," she said with a wide smile back, "I knew you were close, and I could have waited for you, but then you would have gotten to have all the fun."

I laughed out loud for the second time, "Will you tell me what happened?" I asked gently.

"Well, I went to the bathroom at the police station, which by the way you CAN NOT yell at Lester for…" She began pulling away slightly afraid that I had hurt Lester.

"I figured as much, Babe, and no I haven't hurt him…yet," I said, muttering the last part under by breath. Steph heard and lightly punched me in the arm.

"No you won't, anyways, I went to the bathroom and I was washing my hands when I saw him in the mirror. I tried to get away but he got to me too fast. I did manage to leave my watch for you so you would know I hadn't just wandered off."

"We found it Babe. Good job," I said and I meant it. Leaving something personal behind would always alert us to the fact that she hadn't gone willingly.

"When I woke up I was here, with my hands cuffed behind my back. Joe started talking about how I was where I belonged now and I needed to grow up and realize that this is where I belonged. I knew the only way to get away was to go only with it," she hesitated as though her pretending she loved Morelli would upset me.

"Babe, I know you love me. If it got you out of the situation you could have bashed me all you want," I said, reassuring her that it was fine.

She let out a big breath of air before continuing, "I told him that I had to go to the bathroom so he uncuffed me and let me go. He said that he had bought me a cookbook and so I played along that I wanted to start tonight. When I was in the pantry I had him come over to help me get something down and that is when I hit him over the head, and kicked him so that he was unconscious."

I smiled. She had done very well to get herself out of it. It must have taken a lot of self control to tell him that she wanted to be his little housewife.

The cops came out and I released her to go see them. They all gave her high fives and congratulated her on taking Morelli down.

"Sorry, Steph, Ranger, if you want to press charges you are going to have to give statements and all that jazz," Eddie said sending me an apologetic glance.

"It will be well worth it. Steph and I will meet you at the police station."

After all of it was done I decided to take Steph back home and let her get some sleep. I could tell that she was exhausted. I had already had all of her purchases put back and away in the apartment.

Steph fell asleep in the car, and I carried up to the apartment and laid her in bed, glad that all of this mess was finally behind us.

_Two weeks later_

Ranger's POV

I was nervous as all hell. This emotion was new to me, I had never been nervous like this before.

Tonight, I was going to ask Steph to marry me. I thought she would say yes, but her marriage issues had me doubting.

After she had been kidnapped two weeks ago I knew this was something I wanted to do. Surprisingly it wasn't the kidnapping that made my mind up; it was how Steph had began to change the apartment into a homey place. When I saw what she had bought that day, I knew that I wanted her to be my wife.

So, I'd bought a ring a few days later. If I say so myself I had done a pretty good job. The ring had a princess cut center stone and pave-set diamonds all along the platinum band, which was criss-cross.

I was hoping so badly that she would say yes. I would never trap her, and although I would be sad if she said no, I would still accept whatever she wanted. As long as she was happy, so was I.

I decided against taking her out somewhere and proposing. I figured that the perfect place would be in our apartment, instead of a big lavish event.

I slowly made my way up the apartment, my nerves growing.

Steph's POV

I was curled up on the couch watching TV in my sweatpants. Ranger should be home soon, and I was hoping that I would have the courage to tell him what I had wanted to tell him ever since my last run in with Joe.

That maybe all the things I had recoiled from in my life, marriage and children were actually something I wanted.

I didn't think he would run for the hills, but I couldn't be absolutely sure.

Looking around our apartment, I smiled at how much a home it had become. There were photos on the wall, knick knacks around that showed that this place was actually a home and not just a transition for Ranger.

I heard the door open and I smiled as Ranger stepped into view. As usual, my mouth started salivating, only double time today. He had had meetings all day, and his all black Armani business suit always made me want to jump him.

"Babe," was all he said as though he was reading my mind, "Not reading your mind, just knowing what you are thinking since the last time something like this occurred you actually _did_ jump me."

I smiled. That I did. I couldn't walk in that doorway now without smiling like a fool.

Ranger sat down next to me and gave me a quick kiss. He seemed nervous, why was this?

"How was your day, Babe?" He asked.

"Not bad, caught two of my skips today, and didn't get covered in anything," I replied. Those two skips I had today couldn't resist taking a trip to the cops in a Porsche. I refused to take my precious car when I was hunting skips, so I took the Cayenne when I was getting them.

Ranger cleared his throat and grabbed both my hands, pulling them into his lap. Wow, he really did look nervous.

"Babe, I love you. Two weeks ago, I know Morelli wasn't that dangerous, but it could have been worse and I had to face that fact that this could happen again and I might lose you," Ranger began clearing his throat as though he didn't know what to say or how to say it. I let him keep talking, it seemed as though he really wanted and needed to get this out.

"I want to be with you forever Steph, and I want everyone to know that you are mine," he said, and my heart stopped as he got off the couch and got down on one knee, "Babe, will you be mine forever? Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Tears filled my eyes and his words and the ring in his hand.

"Yes, Carlos, oh yes I will!" I leaped into his arms, kissing him as he slipped the ring on my finger. Damn, it was gorgeous!

"Carlos, it's beautiful," I said gazing down at the ring.

"I know your stance on marriage and children, Babe..." he began, but I cut him off.

"That has change Carlos," I cleared my throat knowing now was the time, "When I was with Joe he made me picture my life to try to convince me marriage and children with him was the way to go. But all I pictured were _our_ children and _our _life. I want that with you Carlos!" I flung my arms around his neck as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Babe," he said as he kissed me, both of us filled with joy. It was with that kiss, and the ring on my finger, that life as I know it changed forever, and in a completely amazing way.

THE END!!!!

To see pictures of Steph's ring check out my profile for the links, and remember to read and review :D

Keep looking for Steph's experience at the school of Pleasure Treasurers! It's coming soon.


End file.
